Orgullo Ninja
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Hyuuga vs Uchiha Un orgulloso Sasuke una linda Hinata Inspirada en Orgullo y prejuicio
1. Chapter 1

SasuHina "Orgullo Ninja".

Capítulo 1 "Tontos Hyuuga".

La Brisa recorría una Konoha pacífica tras tres años de haber terminado la guerra. Ya los nueve novatos eran jóvenes de 20 a 22 años, y su amistad era aún más fuerte que antes. La popularidad de Konoha también había crecido, tenían muchas misiones que resolver.

Sasuke Uchiha, el antiguo desertor y el único sobreviviente del poderoso clan Uchiha, se había estado residenciando en una aldea del País del Fuego, un poco apartada de Konoha. Estaba en su cuarto acostado en su cama mirando el techo; había vivido allí unos años, sabía que todos lo habían perdonado y algunos, para no decir muchos, se habían desilusionado cuando él había decidido no vivir en Konoha por un largo tiempo. Pero aún el pensar en volver a ser un Ninja era mejor que vivir una pacífica y aburrida vida en esa aldea con personas aburridas.

Sasuke Pov: "Agh el aburrimiento me está matando, he tratado de soportar vivir aquí por estos años para no verle la cara a nadie en Konoha, pero soy un Uchiha... no puedo vivir lo que me queda de vida como una persona normal".

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba un poco distraído por la Academia Ninja. Al ver a tantos niños recordó cuando él era uno y había sido menospreciado por todo, por el hecho de ser el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi-sama. Alzó la mirada hacia el columpio en el cual siempre se sentaba, al fijar la vista despertó un poco de sus recuerdos y reconoció a la linda y tímida Hinata Hyuuga en él. Naruto se emocionó un poco y casi corrió hacia ella.

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!

-N-Naruto-kun -aún se sonrojaba un poco con Naruto, quizás por vergüenza de lo que había pasado hacía unos meses-. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Naruto también lucía un poco apenado-. Me refiero en la Academia.

-Estoy trabajando aquí Naruto-kun. Llevo unos pocos meses enseñando a los niños.

-¿De veras? No lo sabía, lo siento es que he estado un poco ocupado en las misiones y... ¿y tu familia?

La atmósfera era un poco tensa aunque la conversación era sincera.

-Están bien. Mi padre nombró a Hanabi como la heredera del Clan, así que estoy libre de cualquier cargo y puedo hacer lo que quiero.

Gracias a muchas cosas que habían pasado en su vida, Hinata era más segura en sí misma, aunque se sonrojaba casi igual que antes y no le gustaba llamar la atención, el cambio era notorio.

El timbre sonó, Hinata se despidió de Naruto con una reverencia dejándolo solo junto al árbol.

Naruto Pov: "Aún me siento un poco culpable por lo que le hice a Hinata, no quiero pensar que ella me odia."

-¡Naruto-niisan!

-Konohamaru, ¿qué sucede?

-La Maestra Hokage quiere verte.

Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, Naruto entró casi desesperado, aunque ya tenía 20 años no había cambiado su alocada e impulsiva actitud.

-¡Obaa-chan! -Dijo sonriente-. Misión, misión, quiero una misión.

-Naruto... Cállate -habló una seria voz-. ¿Tantos años y aún eres el mismo idiota?

-¿Sasu-Sasuke? ¡Teme! ¡Viniste!

-Sí, sí, tranquilízate. Vine porque estaba un poco aburrido.

-Bien, ya que Sasuke está aquí, me imagino que querrán una misión cuanto antes. ¿no?

-¡Claro Vieja Tsunade! ¿Qué tienes ahí para nosotros?

-¡No me digas Vieja! ¡Mocoso! Ok... tenemos una misión de Rango S. Hay un Ninja que está reuniendo una resistencia y al parecer planean atacar a las Naciones Ninja. Quiero que vayan, encuentren información y si es posible atrapen a uno de esos ninjas. Ten Naruto, el resto de la información, escoge al resto del equipo. Pueden irse... ¡Shizune, un poco de Sake!

Naruto y Sasuke salieron camino al Ramen Ichiraku, ya que para el rubio comer es lo primero.

-A ver Teme, ¿a quién llevamos? ¿A Sakura-chan? Ella es buena.

Sasuke Pov: "Oh no, rayos, al venir aquí olvidé por completo a Sakura. Creo que fue mala idea volver -asomándose fuera de la tienda, quizás para irse de ahí-. ¿Quién es esa chica? Es muy linda.

-Dobe, ¿quién es ella?

-¿Ah? ¿Quién? ... Oh ella es Hinata-chan. ¿No la recuerdas? Ah, debe ser porque no estaba tras de ti como las otras chicas.

-Idiota, ¿cuál es su apellido?

-Hyuuga. ¡Ah por cierto, quizás la debamos llevar con nosotros! ¡HINATA! -El rubio llamó a la Peliazul haciendo gestos con las manos.

Sasuke pov: "¿Hyuuga? Interesante. Aunque todos los de ese clan son unos tontos, inferiores al sharingan, aunque prefiero a cualquier otra que no sea Sakura."

-Hola Naruto-kun -habló muy suave viendo algo sorprendida al pelinegro frente a ella- Sasuke-san -haciendo una reverencia.

-Hinata-chan ¿quieres ir mañana a una misión de Rango S con Nosotros?

-Sí, cuenta conmigo, ¿a dónde iremos?

-Al País del Té ¿Nos ayudas a escoger a otra persona?

-Pues, necesitaremos rastreadores. Y...

-Y que sepan luchar bien -Sasuke rompió el silencio.

-Y Ninjas médico -Naruto se veía pensativo- Sakura pue...

Hinata bajó un poco la mirada y Naruto quedó en silencio, Sasuke miró extrañado a ese silencioso Naruto y habló.

-Creo que si hacemos el trabajo bien no necesitaremos ninjas médicos.

-Eh... yo -Hinata se sonrojó un poco y respiró antes de continuar- yo sé algo de medicina también.

-Ok, hecho, eh... ¿tu nombre cuál es?

-Hi-Hinata Hyuuga -viendo hacia el interesante suelo.

Después de quedar a la hora de encuentro Hinata salió un poco nerviosa de la tienda. Sus manos sudaban frío, no sabía porqué, pero la presencia de Sasuke la había puesto muy nerviosa.

Al amanecer Sasuke caminaba un poco lento hacia la entrada de la aldea, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y un suéter blanco un poco ajustado que remarcaba las líneas de su pecho y brazos tan bien formados. Llevaba su espada en su cintura, eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. Al llegar se encontró con una puntual Hinata que le daba la espalda. Se acercó un poco, era bueno estar cerca de una chica que no lo oliera a kilómetros y lo persiguiera lanzándose en su cuello.

-Buen día Hyuuga -sorprendiendo a Hinata- llegas temprano.

-Sa-Sasuke-san. Buenos días.

Sasuke Pov: "¿Por qué se sonroja tanto? Ojalá no eche a perder la misión. Ya hice el intento de hablar, aún sigo pensando que los Hyuuga son unos idiotas, pero esta chica es la primera de todos."

-¡Buen día Hinata-chan, Sasuke! Bueno, Sai también vendrá con nosotros.


	2. La Misión

Cap 2 La Misión.

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi…. **

**Este cap ha sido editado.**

Todos partieron de Konoha, vía al país del Té. Naruto guiaba al resto, aún recordaba el camino que tomaron hace muchos años él y su antiguo equipo cuando viajaron a ese país. Luego de horas de camino, levantaron un pequeño campamento en una zona tupida del bosque para esperar una buena hora para entrar al país de la manera más discreta posible. No sabían dónde podría haber ninjas escondidos en el país vecino al País del Fuego.

-Bien -Naruto hablaba con cara de ser el más inteligente y enterado de todo, sacó un mapa y lo abrió- estamos aquí -señalando un punto cerca de la frontera entre la nación del Fuego y la nación del Té- Y aquí en este punto... Fue donde encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de los ANBUS enviados hace pocos días.

-Por cierto -habló Sai para sí mismo, pero en tono de voz alto- hace poco leí en un libro q las personas que hablan con expresiones como las de Naruto hace un momento en realidad son unos despistados que no se enteran de Nada. ¿Será eso cierto Naruto?

-¿Eh? No entendí nada de lo que dijiste Sai. Pero, ni te acerques a mi hoy con tus cosas raras. Dattebayo.

Sasuke se levantó, después de clasificar con un "idiota" a Naruto, caminó y subió hacia una rama de un árbol alto, así tendría una vista de casi todo el lugar cercano sin ser descubierto. Dirigió su mirada a unos arbustos cerca del campamento que estaban moviéndose.

Sasuke Pov: "¿Qué rayos? Oh... Es sólo la Hyuuga... Y está buscando agua, ¿qué podía esperar? Se le nota a leguas su fragilidad."

Hinata tapó el envase lleno de agua y mientras regresaba al campamento dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol donde estaba Sasuke.

-Sasuke-san, baje, traje algo de comida -sonrió.

Sasuke Pov: "¿Me vio? Pero no la vi utilizar su Byakugan. Así que tiene trucos bajo la manga."

Sasuke saltó desde el árbol, y en segundo estaba al lado de la ojiperla.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí? -No soy tan débil como parezco Sasuke-san. Hinata, la que todos veían como la más frágil ninja de Konoha, le había demostrado al Uchiha que ella merecía el beneficio de la duda. Pero convencer al orgulloso Uchiha no iba a ser fácil.

Cuando el sol se puso Sai dibujó ratas pequeñas y las envió recibiendo de ellas información de que todo estaba vacío. Decidieron partir, Hinata iba en el medio con su Byakugan activado, Sasuke iba un poco apartado del grupo. Miraba con atención a esta chica un poco rara de esta egoísta familia Hyuuga.

Sasuke Pov: "No es tan débil como creí pero tampoco es la gran cosa. Hmph. La piel de su cuello se ve muy delicada, aunque tampoco es como que muestre mucha... ¿Tsk por qué estoy viendo estos tontos detalles?

-¿Está todo bien Hinata-chan?

-Sí Naruto-kun, sólo espero que esta misión termine rápido.

-¿Te sientes mal o algo así? ¿Qué hago por ti?

-No Naruto-kun, estoy bien.

En ese instante Hinata vio con su Byakugan a unos 4 ninjas venir desde el cielo en dirección hacia ella. Reaccionó sin pensar, empujó a Sasuke y a Naruto para protegerlos de un Jutsu explosivo que el enemigo había lanzado hacia ellos, recibiéndolo ella sola, causando una gran explosión.

-¡Hinata-chan! -Naruto gritó desesperado.

Sasuke quedó en silencio, shockeado por lo que había hecho Hinata y viendo a Naruto reaccionar así.

-Hinata Hyuuga -murmuró.

Naruto saltó con el Rasengan en su mano y atacó al primer ninja que encontró golpeándolo en el pecho y dejándolo inmóvil. Cuando el polvo y el humo de la explosión se disiparon, Hinata no estaba. Naruto y Sai comenzaron la lucha con el resto de los ninjas. Sasuke activó su Sharingan y encontró a Hinata un poco retirada de ellos, luchando con el ninja de la explosión, que al parecer era el más fuerte de ese grupo. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver los rápidos, fuertes y precisos golpes de Hinata.

Sasuke Pov: "Sí q es fuerte... ¿NANI? Ese maldito la golpeó."

Sasuke sin pensarlo llegó al lado de Hinata y se interpuso tomando por el cuello al ninja.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a golpearla idiota? Eres un maldito.

-S-Sasuke-san...

-Oh un Uchiha. ¿No quieres unirte a la Resistencia? Sé que no eres como el resto.

-Jum, ¿unirme a ti? No necesito aliarme con idiotas malnacidos como tú.

Sasuke lo hundió en su Genjutsu para llevarlo a la Hokage... El ninja quedó tieso dando alaridos de dolor y cayendo al suelo.

-Hyuuga, ¿estás bien?

-Sí Sasuke-san.

Tratando de levantarse, resbaló, Sasuke se movió rápido tomándola por la cintura.

-¿Estás bien?

-H-Hai -sonrojándose- Gracias...

Sasuke Pov: "Su corazón late muy rápido, y ¿se sonrojó al estar cerca de mí? Mi corazón está acelerado también... Pero es sólo por la lucha."

-No hay de qué -tomando con su mano la cara de Hinata y limpiando la sangre que había salido al ser golpeada por el ninja, haciendo q Hinata se sonrojara más- Luchaste bien.

-¡Hinata-chan! Naruto llegó a donde estaban Sasuke y Hinata y se paralizó al ver la escena.

La ojiperla se separó delicadamente de Sasuke dejándolo algo confundido.

-Hinata-san -Sai también hizo acto de presencia- ¿está bien?

-Sí Sai-san estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Estoy bien, algo herido en el brazo pero bien.

-Déjame curarte -Hinata caminó hacia Sai y libró algo de chakra curándolo.

-Hinata-Chan... -Naruto miraba al suelo- ¡NO LO HAGAS DE NUEVO! -gritó algo exasperado- No nos protejas de nuevo.

-Pero de-debí hacerlo.

-¡NO! NO LO HAGAS DE NUEVO HINATA. Sai amarra a ese tipo con tus serpientes y vámonos de aquí...

-Sí. -"Una vez leí en un libro sobre esas reacciones, están relacionadas con miedo y culpa. ¿Naruto se siente culpable y con miedo? ¿Por qué?"

Sai dibujó unas serpientes y amarró al ninja inconsciente. Lo subió en su ave y voló en dirección a Konoha. Naruto también partió sin decir palabra. Hinata luchó para que las lágrimas no salieran, lo hizo bien aunque se le escaparon, aun así no dijo nada y saltó hacia un árbol y siguió.

Sasuke Pov: "Tonto Naruto."

Fin del cap 2 "La Misión".

_editado_


	3. Curiosidad

Inner: q rayos sucede con el lemon de este fic? Yo: aparecerá después muchote después... -.-' pervertida Inner: ok ok más te vale... recuerda q debes mantenerme feliz! Yo: ajá lo q digas... Masashi es el dueño de Naruto… o eso es lo q el cree. xD

Al Amanecer, estaban llegando a Konoha. Todo ese viaje de regreso había transcurrido en un silencio sepulcral hasta que llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage.

-Bienvenidos chicos. Muy bien, completaron muy rápido la misión y trajeron a un ninja.

-Tsunade-sama, mi Padre me está esperando y luego debo volver a dar clases en la academia, ¿puedo irme?

-Claro Hinata puedes irte.

-Me iré también.

-Ok Sasuke. Gracias por tu ayuda en esta misión.

Hinata y Sasuke salieron del edificio. La ojiperla aún estaba callada, más de lo normal.

-Hyu... Eh Hinata -habló en un susurro.

-¿Sasuke-san? ¿Sí?

-Luchaste bien.

-Gracias -dándole una pequeña reverencia al Uchiha con un sonrojo en su fino rostro- Usted también. Debo irme, nos vemos Sasuke-san.

Sasuke llegó a su casa, se sentó en su cama, alzó sus negros ojos al techo sin ver nada. -Hinata... -dijo sin pensar- ¿Por qué es tan extraña? No sé por qué esta Hyuuga me da tanta curiosidad desde que trató de salvarme ayer. "Salvarme" Tshie soy Sasuke Uchiha... Ella es quién debería sentir curiosidad por mí.

Pasaron algunos días en los que Ni Sasuke ni Hinata se habían visto. Pero las ganas de saber más sobre esa peliazul estaban carcomiendo el autocontrol del Uchiha. Sasuke luego de bañarse se vistió muy casual, con un jean negro semiajustado y una camisa del mismo color y de mangas cortas que dejaban ver sus fuertes brazos, arregló su cabello y decidió salir a caminar un rato deseando que Sakura no apareciera. Caminó hasta llegar un poco cerca de la academia Ninja. Miró al suelo con sus manos en los bolsillos, se giró para irse a otro lado cuando sonó el timbre de la Academia. Se paralizó y volvió a girar viendo cómo salían todos esos niños corriendo felices de que fueran las 6:00 pm y así quedar libres de las clases del día. Entonces tras esos chicos divisó una hermosa chica de cabello largo negriazul y de ojos color perla.

Sasuke quedó en shock observándola y un escalofrío agradable recorrió su cuerpo.

Sasuke Pov: "Es muy hermosa, no se niega, pero sigue siendo una Hyuuga."

Hinata caminaba Cabizbaja y distraída, sin saberlo, en dirección hacia Sasuke que estaba algo absorto viéndola venir a él. Hinata caminó más y sin querer chocó con Sasuke quién la sostuvo con sus manos.

-¿Sasuke-san? G-Gomen Nasai -exclamó sonrojada-

-¿Estás bien? -sonriendo un poco para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Hinata Pov: "¡Qué torpe soy! ¿Por qué tuve que tropezarme justamente con Sasuke-san? ... Pero que linda sonrisa tiene."

-E-etto H-hai, estoy bien, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes Hinata -"¿Por qué diablos estoy sonriendo? ¿Qué hago ahora?- Eh quieres com...

-¡SASUKE-KUN! Woah Sasuke. Estas aquí. Sí era verdad. No has cambiado nada. Bienvenido. -Viendo a Hinata de reojo- Oh Hinata-chan, hola... Y cuéntame Sasuke ¿Cómo te sientes de estar aquí de nuevo?

-Sakura... -dijo con desgano- Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber regresado.

-Etto... Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san debo irme, nos vemos.

Sasuke Pov: "Tonta Sakura, es tan molesta como siempre."

-Lo siento Sakura, no puedo seguir hablando contigo debo irme.

-Pero Sasuke...

Sakura Pov: "¿Qué hacían Sasuke y Hinata hablando? Eso es raro y lo peor es que conmigo no quiso hablar.

Hinata Pov: "Que manera de terminar la tarde. ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Sasuke-san? Bueno ya no importa. Tengo mucha hambre."

-¡Hinata, Espera!

-¿Sasuke-san? ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, bueno... -la brisa revoloteó el cabello de Hinata que brillaba con los últimos rayos del sol dejando a Sasuke en silencio- eh...

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó algo asustada.

Sasuke Pov: "Me paralicé, parezco Idiota. No sé ni porqué estoy aquí."

-Tendrás hambre, ¿no? ¿No quieres ir y comer algo? Yo invito. -"Debo saciar mi curiosidad de algún modo".

-Eh... Yo etto.. -asintiendo con la cabeza- Sí tengo algo de hambre.

Ambos entraron a un restaurante, pidieron algo para comer y mientras comían había un silencio enorme pero cómodo silencio.

Hinata Pov: "¿Qué estará pensando Sasuke-san? De seguro pensará que soy una aburrida, y quizás no querrá ser mi amigo, desde que Kiba se casó con Ino no he tenido más amigos... Y Nar..."

-Hinata...

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gusta Trabajar en la Academia?

-Sí, Me siento bien allí -dijo con una gran sonrisa- Me siento muy útil.

-"¿Útil? Pero si ella es muy fuerte"- ¿Y su puesto como heredera de tu familia?

-Creo que no soy buena en eso, Mi padre halló que Hanabi-chan era mejor y yo estuve de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué te tienes tan baja estima?

-¿Uh? ¿Baja estima? Yo... Yo...

Una lágrima indeseada salió sin avisar y recorrió el rostro de Hinata.

-Lo siento Sasuke-san... Debo irme, ya es muy tarde -levantándose- Sayonara -saliendo del restaurante.

Hinata Pov: "¿Por qué me tengo tan baja estima? Nadie me había preguntado eso, me dolió mucho."

Hinata se dio un baño y se recostó en su cama y en silencio sollozó hasta quedarse dormida. Sasuke caminaba por el parque de Konoha viendo el cielo.

-¿Sasuke? Teme ¿tú aquí?

-Naruto... ¿qué sucede?

-Estaba, bueh estoy un poco arrepentido de como traté a Hinata-chan en la misión. Es que me asusté demasiado de verla recibir el impacto de la explosión para "salvarnos".

-Dobe, ella no es tan débil como tú crees.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ser yo quien la cuide... Así es como debe ser ¡dattebayo!

-"¿Qué es lo que el idiota está diciendo?"

-Dobe, ¿acaso tú y Hinata tienen algo?

-¿Ah? -sonrojándose- No, no creo. Yo perdí mi oportunidad hace unos años, pero no sé... Yo...

-Oh por favor... Ya no digas más... Me dan náuseas al escucharte... Me largo de aquí. Ah por favor, mantén a Sakura alejada de mí.

-Sasuke...

Sasuke llegó a su casa caminó a paso lento y entró en su habitación, se quitó la camisa y se acostó en su cama, entrecerrando sus negros ojos y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Naruto enamorado de Hinata. El extrovertido y tonto Naruto enamorado de una sensible, inteligente, callada, tímida y linda Hyuuga... ¡qué rara combinación! Es por eso que Prefiero la soltería tshie.

Al día siguiente Hinata fue a la academia como de costumbre y dio sus clases hasta el final del día. Al salir se encontró con un Sasuke en el mismo lugar que la tarde anterior.

-Sasuke-san... Ohayo.

-Tus ojos están algo hinchados, ¿estuviste llorando anoche?

-Gomen.. Etto yo quería agradecerle.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó algo confuso.

-Por decirme lo de ayer. Es usted un buen amigo. Arigato.

-"Un buen amigo" ¿De qué hablas?

-Q-quiero ser su amiga Sasuke-san.

-¿Estás demente? No necesito amigos. Créeme que con Naruto es suficiente.

-Bueno yo... igual...

-¡HINATA-CHAN! -llegó corriendo.

-Naruto-kun.

-Necesito Hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo?

-Sí -dijo poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente- es importante.

-Eh... Dobe -Sasuke vio de reojo a Hinata- ella debe estar cansada. Esa conversación puede esperar. Ella necesita irse.

-Sí es cierto. D-debo irme Naruto-kun. Lo siento.

Hinata Pov: "Gracias Sasuke-san, justo hoy no quiero hablar con Naruto-kun"

Sasuke tomó a Hinata de la mano y comenzó a caminar dejando a Naruto frío, solo y parado en la plaza frente a la academia. Sin pensarlo Sasuke aún caminaba y su mano aún estaba enlazada a la de la ojiperla.

Sasuke Pov: "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me traje a Hinata?

-Sasuke-san, etto... —Sasuke frenó un poco nervioso y asustado por lo que él mismo había hecho.

-¿Sí? -aún sosteniéndola.

-Eh... Gracias -haciendo reverencia y dejando caer su cabello- no quería hablar con Naruto-kun, pero ¿cómo lo supo?

-... Hmph... -"¿saberlo?" -Hinata eres eh... Diferente... Creo que tengo curiosidad sobre ti -dijo con aire despreocupado-

-¿Curiosidad? -un fuerte sonrojo tomó su rostro- Gracias, creo. Pero de-debo ir-irme -viendo la unión en sus manos.

-Oh, lo siento -soltándola- adiós.

Sasuke dio media vuelta, tenía una cara muy sería. Y caminó en dirección a su casa.

Fin del 4to capi.

Yo: no puedo creerlo termine el capi!

Inner: y aún sin lemon -.-' me sentiría mejor si nos dejaran más reviews! :D


	4. gracias lectoras

Yo: Hola Lectores en este caso lectoras! Bien, este Relleno lo usaré para agradecer. Inner: Oye... También te copiaras de Masashi con eso de los rellenos? -.-' tshie Yo: -.-' pero este sí vale la pena. Voy a agradecer a las chicas q han estado apoyando el fic! Inner: ahhh esa sí es una buena idea. A ver a quienes? Yo: u/u siempre tengo buenas ideas... Inner No Baka... Inner: Oe oe no soy familia de Naruto para q me digas así jum! Yo: En Fin... Gracias a Larareshiram97 Magiu Deidara-Inuzuka :P Sasuhinafan por siempre Cherrymarce Mangetsu Hyuga Magic ann Love UchihaCecy y a EyesGray-sama ahhh y a una chica invitada q no dejó su nick pero q me entendió muy bien con lo de Amber de F(x) XD Inner: y q les agradeces? Se me olvidó! Yo: por leer el fic aunque he dividido los capis en varios fragmentos. Inner: como la Shikkon no tama? Yo: -.-' algo así pero sin Sesshomaru. Pero Igual ellas lo han leído. Muchas gracias chicas. Inner: Pero si no hay lemon! Q dicen chicas? Intervengo y le coloco lemon? Digan que sí, xq Soy Yoruichi-san y puedo hacer el shunpo y aparecer en sus casas y halar sus pies en las noches mwajajaja Yo: Vas a asustar a las chicas y aún sigues con ese complejo de ser Yoruichi? Tshie Inner: no es un complejo Gaby, xq no me crees? Buuuu T,T Yo: ok no llores veamos q te responden las chicas sí? Inner: seh wii eres la mejor. Y gracias de nuevo por leernos. Ah y Grimmjow también es mi novio! *o*


	5. ¿Qué me pasa? Part1

Inner: fuck no sabíamos q el editor no colocaba los espacios del "enter" y todo queda pegado... -.-' gomen ne! Yo: Masashi es el dueño de Naruto! Hinata miró a Sasuke alejándose de ella. No entendía lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, pero siguió con su caminata hacia la gran Mansión Hyuuga. Sasuke llegó a su casa, entró a su cuarto y después de un baño, colocó música clásica, y llegó sin ánimos a su cama. -¿Qué me está pasando? No sé porqué no quise dejarlos solos. Parezca tonto cuando estoy cerca de Hin... De la Hyuuga. Con el sonido de Vivaldi, Sasuke cayó en un profundo sueño. Se veía a él mismo en un lugar desierto, con neblina y árboles muertos de pie. Entonces vio una silueta moverse entre los árboles. Lanzó sin dudar un Goukakyou No Jutsu incinerando algunos árboles. De inmediato fue a ver quién había sido el desdichado que había recibido su poderoso jutsu de fuego. Al llegar quedó petrificado. -Ahhh -despertó sudando- Hinata.. Maldición -lanzando las almohadas al suelo- Fue un maldito sueño. -recostándose descansando en la cabecera de la cama. Se quedó allí despierto. Dos horas después el sol salió. Brillaba con intensidad en el gran cielo azul. Naruto había pensado mucho en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. -¿Por qué el Teme se comportó así ayer? Parecía que no quería que hablara con Hinata-chan. Pero no importa.. Hoy iré al medida a verla y hablar con ella Dattebayo!


	6. ¿Qué me pasa? (part2 hasta el final)

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi y Masashi es de Naruto!

Ya era casi el mediodía. Sasuke entró a la academia, lo había pensado demasiado, desde que despertó una pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza: "¿Qué me pasa?", pero ninguna respuesta había obtenido. Subió al 2do piso, su olfato lo estaba guiando. Podía percibir el aroma de Hinata, agudizó su oído al estar cerca de unos salones y percató entre cientos de voces, la suave y dulce voz de Hinata. Abrió la puerta, ella estaba terminando la clase. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta, viendo a un Sasuke tan sorprendido como la ojiperla.

-¿Sasuke-san? -Hinata lo miró desconcertada- ¿Sucede algo?

-Eh... Termina la clase, te espero aquí Hinata.

-Ok. Eh niños, él es Sasuke-san. Es un gran ninja. Muy poderoso e inteligente. Además es un gran amigo. No importa lo que cualquiera les pueda decir que sea contrario a lo que les estoy diciendo... No les crean. ¿Bien?

-¡Sí Hinata-sensei!

-Salúdenlo -pidió con una sonrisa.

-Konnichi wa Sasuke-sama.

-Konnichi wa...

Sasuke miraba a Hinata, estaba algo nervioso.

Hinata despidió a los niños para que tuvieran su receso del almuerzo. Los niños salieron despidiéndose del Sasuke que sólo miraba a una sonrojada Hinata.

-Entre Sasuke-san. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, sólo pensé en ver qué hacías. ¿Comerás? -sonriendo de medio lado al ver lo rosado de las mejillas de su compañera.

-Sí a-aquí tengo m-mi comida.

Sasuke Pov: "Me gusta que se sonroje, aunque al parecer lo hace por todo."

Naruto llegó a la academia, casi corrió por los pasillos, subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta del salón donde daba clases Hinata. Viendo a Sasuke sentado frente a ella viéndola comer mientras sonreía.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?

-¿Sasuke? Teme, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Naruto -mirando de nuevo a Hinata- sólo me preocupé por si esta Hyuuga hacía el trabajo bien.

Hinata vio a Sasuke al referirse a ella como "esta Hyuuga". Se molestó un poco, lo dijo tan despectivamente.

-Ya veo... Hinata-chan ¿podemos subir a la azotea? Quiero, en serio, hablar contigo.

-Dobe... ¿qué es eso que no puedes decirlo frente a mi?

-¡No! Está bien Naruto-kun... Con su permiso... Uchiha.

Hinata se levantó bajo la contrariada mirada de un silencioso Sasuke.

Sasuke Pov: "¿'Uchiha'? Ella se fue con Naruto. ¿'Uchiha'? Cualquier chica se estuviera lanzando a mis brazos después de venir a verla, pero ella se fue con el baka de Naruto. ¿Por qué demonios me siento así? ¿'Uchiha'? Tshie... Tengo ganas de buscarla y traerla de nuevo aquí... ¡Maldición! Me desconozco. Me largo de aquí.


	7. Orgullo y Prejuicio Hyuuga - Uchiha

Inner: en este cap hice un leve acto de presencia! mwajajaja

Yo: -.-' menos mal te pude controlar!

Inner: Masashi es el dueño corporal de Naruto y toda esa gente del anime... fuck tiene un harem

-Hinata-chan... ¿qué hacías con Sasuke?

-Eh... Hablar. ¿Qué q-querías decirme Na-Naruto-kun?

-Yo... Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó en la misión. No sé qué me pasó. Pero me asusté mucho. Creí que se repetiría la escena con Pain. Por eso reaccioné así, no me perdonaría si algo como eso te pasa de nuevo sólo por querer protegernos.

-Na-naruto-kun... No te preocupes, además pude defenderme hasta que Sasuke-san fue hacia mí y me ayudó.

-Sasuke... Claro... Se han hecho muy amigos ¿no?

-¿Amigos? No, sólo hemos hablado en varias ocasiones. Bueno.. Debo volver abajo. El tiempo libre del almuerzo está por terminar.

-Gracias Hinata-chan por perdonarme.

Hinata bajó a su salón y estaba vacío. Se sentó en su escritorio.

Hinata Pov: "Sasuke-san se fue... De seguro está molesto -sonriendo como cuando una dulce niña comete una pequeña travesura."

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro. A las 6:00pm la clase había terminado, los niños salieron de la Academia agradeciéndole a Hinata por la clase.

La ojiperla caminó un poco distraída, tal vez algo cansada, hoy había sido un día algo raro. Faltaban pocos metros para llegar a su casa cuando su caminar fue paralizado por una mano que la tomaba de su brazo derecho. Volteó su cuerpo para ver quién era su opresor.

-¿Sasuke-san?

-¿Ahora no soy "Uchiha"? ¡Hyuuga!

-¡Sí! -puso cara de estar molesta y en serio lo estaba- ¡Aún lo eres!

-¡Eres una tonta Hyuuga -bufó molesto- de eso no cabe duda!

-¿"T-Tonta Hyuuga"? No No lo entiendo. -Hinata hablaba rápido, no había rastros de timidez en ella, todo gracias a la ira y a las ganas de defender su orgullo- Cuando estábamos solos me llamabas por mi nombre "Hinata", pero tan sólo aparecía alguien más me nombrabas "Hyuuga". ¿Te te crees mejor que que los demás? ¿Todo por e-ese tonto Sha-Sharingan? Tú e-eres el tonto Uchiha.

-No se cómo rayos pude creer que una Hyuuga querría ser amable conmigo... Ya ha salido a flote tu verdadero "Yo"... Eres igual a todos los de tu familia.

-¿Sacar mi verdadero yo? Q-Quise ser tu amiga -su cara estaba roja de la rabia, rabia que le infundió valor tanto como para hacerle frente- Tú en cambio siempre estarás encerrado en una fortaleza creada por ti mismo, que, siendo sincera, es una estupidez.

Sasuke estaba impresionado por Hinata y todo lo que le había dicho. Nunca nadie lo había tratado así. Era como si fuese vulnerable ante ella. Pero le molestó tanto eso, sus ojos parecían arder. Se acercó a Hinata y la llevó a la pared que cercaba el camino. Fue tan rápido que Hinata no se había percatado muy bien de lo que había sucedido. Sasuke tomó el cuello de la peliazul y acercó su rostro al de ella. Su plan era hacerla callar, hacerla poner nerviosa, que volviera a ser la callada y frágil Hinata, y esto fue lo que primero le pasó por la mente, tratar de besarla.

El pelinegro acercó su cuerpo al de Hinata tanto, que él podía sentir el palpitar de ella y ella el de él. El Uchiha se paralizó a escasos milímetros de los rosados labios de Hinata

Provocando un ligero roce entre ellos. Hinata estaba petrificada, sus músculos no le respondían. Sasuke estaba en la misma situación, su respiración de hizo muy fuerte, pero buscó la manera y se separó de una callada e inmóvil Hinata.

-... ¿Así, que, esta es la manera... De callar a una Hyuuga?

Hinata vio a Sasuke aún recostada en la pared, sonrojada.

-W-woah -su voz sonaba entrecortada- S-sí que sirve.. No te preocupes Hyuuga... Esta será la última vez que un Uchiha como yo se acerca a Ti.

Sasuke desapareció, Hinata se dejó caer en sus rodillas. Como pudo se levantó. Tomó sus cosas que se habían caído al suelo, y caminó hasta su casa. Llegó en silencio, aún shockeada por lo que había pasado, se dio un baño y se recostó en su cama un poco ida, tocándose los labios con sus dedos.

Hinata Pov: "S-sasuke.. ¿Por qué me siento así? P-pero tiene razón... Él es un Uchiha y yo una Hyuuga."

Sasuke entró en su casa maldiciendo cada 5 segundos. Buscó entre sus discos y colocó Before I Decay de The Gazzette.

-Maldición, soy un idiota. -golpeando la pared y tocando sus labios- casi pierdo el control. ¿Desde cuándo hago cosas tan tontas? Ni Naruto con todo lo baka que es lo hubiera hecho. No seré más vulnerable frente a ella. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Fin

Arigato Deidara-Inuzuka-senpai Por editar! *o*


	8. Las Preguntas y sus consecuencias

**SasuHina**

**Hay algo de ooc lo admito u.u (Recuerden que ya no son unos niños, han crecido un poco más y ps han cambiado un poco si?)**

**Sasuke, Hinata y los demás que aparecen aquí son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Gracias a los que han seguido este fic… ahora ya tengo pc yeeei!**

A la siguiente tarde, Hinata salía de la academia, estaba tan cansada. Los niños hoy la habían saturado del nombre de "Sasuke-sama".

—Hola Hinata-chan.

— ¿Eh? Oh hola Sakura-chan, ten una buena tarde, debo irme.

—Espera, sólo quiero preguntarte algo. Espero que no te incomode. ¿Aún te gusta Naruto?

— ¿Naruto-kun? Creí que ya había pasado eso Sakura-chan —Hinata le sonrió recordar lo que había pasado era doloroso aunque ya no le gustara Naruto— Tranquila, no me gusta.

— ¿Y Sasuke-kun? ¿Te gusta él?

Esa pregunta tomó a Hinata por sorpresa. Sabía que Sakura no lo hacía a propósito, pero de verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Sakura-chan, si te gusta Uchiha-san —Hinata hablaba con su típica dulzura y una sincera sonrisa— No deberías preguntarme a mí, sólo ve y habla con él.

—Sólo no quería repetir lo de la última vez con Naruto.

Hinata se despidió de Sakura después de decirle que no había nada porqué preocuparse. Caminaba ida en sus pensamientos recordando cómo en la misma semana en que ella y Naruto se habían convertido en novios, él la dejó porque Sakura se le había declarado.

— ¡Hinata-chan! Eh, ¿quieres ir a comer Ramen conmigo?

—L-lo siento Naruto-kun, la verdad estoy algo cansada, no ha sido un buen día.

Hinata siguió hasta su casa y después de darse un baño se lanzó en la cama.

Hina Pov: "Si Naruto-kun me hubiera dado esa atención antes… sería muy feliz. Y Sakura-chan… ¿Gustarme Uchiha-san? Es imposible… lo que pasó ayer… lo que pasó ayer —sonrojándose al recordar el leve roce de los labios de Sasuke— fue algo sin significado e importancia… él es, él es un Uchiha".

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba lentamente hacia la Academia y al llegar estaba vacía.

Sasu Pov: "Si Kakashi no me hubiera detenido… ¡Demonios Sasuke! Tengo que poner mi mente en más entrenamiento. Ni siquiera sé qué rayos hago aquí. Me voy a casa".

—Sasuke-teme.

— ¿Naruto, qué haces aquí?

—Iba a invitar a Hinata a comer y me rechazó —con cara de tristeza.

—Hmph cualquier chica con los cincos sentidos en su lugar te rechazaría.

—Etto Sasuke, no ayudas. Teme, ahora sé que no tengo oportunidad con ella.

Sasu Pov: "Tshie, ¿Oportunidad? ¿Por qué cree que se iba a quedar con Hinata?".

—Dobe, no es que me interese, pero ¿qué te pasó con Sakura? Hasta donde recuerdo tú la amabas.

—Después que estaba con ella, quise estar con Hinata.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que te gusta Hinata?

—No lo sé Teme, cuando está cerca me pongo muy nervioso. Ha cambiado mucho, tú no lo sabes porque antes no la conocías. Ella siempre me apoyaba y fui un tonto.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco cerca de la academia. Naruto estaba muy triste, tenía cierta atmósfera de depresión sobre él. Sasuke ya estaba aburriéndose.

—Siempre has sido un tonto Naruto, pero ¿Por qué lo reconoces ahora?

—Lo sé, nunca antes me había dado cuenta que ella me amaba hasta que cuando luchábamos con los Pains, me lo dijo. Dattebayo, y aun así preferí a Sakura cuando me buscó. Y en verdad, me arrepiento.

Sasu Pov: "¿Lo amaba? ¿Amaba a Naruto? ¿Y se lo dijo? ¿Acaso es tonta?".

— ¡Qué llorón eres! Me largo de aquí, me dan náuseas al imaginar a Sakura como novia.

—Teme, espera. ¿Te gusta Hinata-chan?

—Tshie… ¿Es un chiste acaso? ¿El Kyuubi te afecta?

Sasuke se levantó con cara de pocos amigos y se perdió en el camino y llegó a su casa en un instante.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Tonta Hyuuga! ¡Tonto Naruto! ¡Todos son unos idiotas! ¡Pero el más idiota soy yo! ¿Por qué estoy tan furioso? … ¿Gustarme la tonta Hyuuga? Es una chica más.

.

.

.

— ¡Byakugan!

Activó sus ojos, pero justo sintió una mano que tomaba su brazo y la acercaba en un árbol, quedando atrapada.

— ¿Sa-Sasuke-san? —Al reconocer al Uchiha desactivó su Byakugan— ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke estaba muy cerca de Hinata, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, la peliazul se sonrojó al sentirse presa de él, tanto de su cuerpo como de su mirada.

—Sa-sasuke-san ¿q-qué su-sucede? ¿Quiere entrenar?

—Te seguí hasta aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿P-puede soltarme p-por favor?

— ¡No! No puedo soltarte. ¿Tú le dijiste a Naruto que lo amabas?

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— ¡Sólo dime!

—Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, Sasuke-san m-me está l-lastimando. Onegai.

Sasuke estaba enfurecido, sus ojos denotaban una furia tremenda. Sus manos aprisionaban con fuerza las de Hinata apoyándolas en la dura corteza del árbol.

—Pasé… pasé ¡TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE esperando que dijeras que no! —Liberó a Hinata quien cayó al suelo algo nerviosa.

—Sasuke-san c-cálmate, no entiendo lo que sucede.

—Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Esto es una estupidez. No debería importarme lo que haces o hiciste con tu vida. Eres una Hyuuga. Y sin embargo aquí estoy.

Hinata se levantó tomó sus cosas y estaba dispuesta a irse, no iba a permitir que la siguieran llamando con ese tono despectivo, pero Sasuke la tomó de la mano.

— ¡No quiero Imaginarte más! —La tiró hacia él, abrazándola— No quiero imaginarte más diciéndole "Te amo" a Naruto.

El pelinegro se acercó justo al oído de la ojiperla, su voz era suave y ronca y los corazones de ambos latían muy rápido.

Sasuke se apartó de Hinata, sus negras orbes no se alejaban de las perladas, sus manos se movieron solas tomando en ellas el fino rostro de la Hyuuga. Él acercaba su rostro al de ella, haciéndole caso omiso a las negaciones que recibía de parte de su mente. Sus labios se unieron, un pequeño roce que fue transformándose y los labios de Sasuke apresaban el labio inferior de Hinata. El pelinegro bajó sus manos recorriendo la espalda de la chica y terminaron posándose en su definida cintura. La ojiperla por su parte, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo ni porqué estaba pasando eso, pero su cuerpo no quería alejarse del masculino.

El azabache intensificó el beso, tomó el azulino cabello de la hermosa chica que permanecía perdida en sus labios, y lo apartó de su cuello, bajando sus labios hasta esa parte tan sensible que hasta el simple aliento de Sasuke hizo que la ojiperla se estremeciera. El Uchiha subía con lentitud la camisa de rejilla de su chica, quitó el broche del sujetador aunque sus manos temblaban. Sus labios mordían los suaves y dulces labios de Hinata, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con un gran sonrojo en su cara, su cuerpo entero pedía a gritos el de la peliazul y él no estaba dudando en cumplirle sus deseos. Quitó con desesperación la camisa mientras nombraba entre jadeos a Su Hinata y luego mordía el cuello de la poseedora del Byakugan… ella sería de él, sólo de él.

—¡TEME! —Naruto gritaba— Teme Despierta.

—Maldición —"Un sueño, que bajo he caído".


	9. Lo debía Admitir

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi es el dueño de Naruto y todos los personajes que aparecen en el fic… Etto… Masashi-sama eh ¿usted de seguro no posee un jutsu donde pueda volver realidad a los personajes q amo? Aww eso sería hermoso…**

— ¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa tan temprano Naruto? ¿Te convertiste en un acosador al igual que Sakura?

—Teme… No digas eso. Además, no es temprano, son las 10:00 am. Te estuve esperando en el bosque para entrenar.

—Tsk… me quedé dormido. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—Ninguno, ¡Ttebayo! Hoy estás más amargado que nunca.

— ¿Serás Idiota? Aún no me has explicado el porqué de tu presencia.

—Bueno, estaba algo preocupado.

—Tshie… Si sólo era eso, puedes largarte.

— ¡Teme! Oye, hoy iremos a la barbacoa, ¿vendrás?

— ¿Barbacoa? —Levantándose mientras se dirigía al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

—Sí, iremos a la tarde. Te pasaré buscando, aunque no tengas ganas de salir hoy.

—ASGHGkgHJAGFDhfff —Tenía la boca llena de espuma y el cepillo no paraba de moverse, así que no se le entendió palabra.

— ¿Qué has dicho? Asshh no importa nos vemos a la tarde teme.

Naruto desapareció de la casa, dejando a un solo y pensativo Sasuke. Las escenas del sueño anterior revoloteaban en su cabeza. Estaba molesto, hasta Naruto lo había notado. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? En primer lugar, el Baka de su mejor amigo le había preguntado esa tontería de que si a él le gustaba la Hyuuga… ¡Imposible! Lo del casi beso había sido sólo una estrategia. Y luego Su mente le ha jugado sucio y ha soñado con ella, con esa hermosa chica que se ha perdido en sus besos y que su piel fue extremadamente suave y deliciosa y… por Kami-sama… debía controlarse, sólo había sido un estúpido sueño que fue disipado por la tediosa voz del rubio, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Aunque su sentido común y su orgullo le dijeran que no, su cuerpo y mente habían disfrutado de ese sueño. Y en conclusión Sasuke Uchiha estaba bien molesto.

— ¡Maldición! —Enjugándose la boca y entrando a la ducha, cerró sus ojos mientras las gotas de agua recorrían su definido cuerpo— No me gusta Hinata y punto. Ella es una Hyuuga y yo un Uchiha. Además… le dijo a Naruto que lo amaba… ¿cómo puede ser tan tonta? ¡Maldición!

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba por el jardín de su casa. Estaba algo fuera de sí, había pasado toda la noche soñando con un beso de Sasuke y eso la confundía, la confundía en serio. Se sentó en el suelo, debía pensar. ¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Será porque nunca pasó por algo así? Es que la manera en que el azabache actuó la vez pasada la había dejado un poco en shock, era sólo eso. No había nada más en qué pensar. Además que él mismo lo había dicho, eso era sólo para hacerla callar. Así que, Hinata Hyuuga no se dejaría confundir por eso. No le gustaba Sasuke y punto.

Las horas habían pasado, Hinata practicaba un poco en el dojo de su casa con su querido primo Neji. Ella quería ser tan fuerte como él, así que debía practicar muy duro. Pero fueron interrumpidos por Kiba y su esposa Tenten, y la novia de su primo: Ino.

—Hinata-chan —Ino se abalanzó hacia la ojiperla abrazándola con una gran sonrisa— ¿Cómo has estado? Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte. Irás a la Barbacoa, ¿verdad?

—Etto… ¿debería?

—Claro que sí, Hola Neji, amor… —caminó hacia el pelicastaño abrazándolo y besándolo de manera no tan sutil.

—Hola Tenten, Kiba.

—Hola Hinata-chan —Kiba abrazaba a su esposa mientras sonreía a su mejor amiga— Nosotros también iremos a la Barbacoa, al igual que Shino.

—Sí, y Lee también irá.

—Bueno, entonces iré a darme un baño para vestirme e irnos.

Después del baño Hinata buscaba la ropa que se pondría. Usualmente era un pantalón negro algo ancho y su chaqueta. Pero hoy quería lucir diferente y no sabía el porqué.

—Hina-chan… —Ino entró al cuarto de la ojiperla sorprendiéndola un poco— Tranquila… eh creo que eres muy linda Hina-chan así que no sé pero quisiera que hoy sacaras a flote toda esa belleza.

— ¿De qué hablas Ino-chan? —No supo en qué momento pero ya estaba sonrojada. ¿Ella linda? Eso era difícil de demostrar.

—Yo me encargaré de escoger cómo te verás hoy. Quiero ver cómo los chicos babean por ti. En especial el tonto de Naruto. Se arrepentirá de haberte dejado.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba feliz, después de todo él había organizado ese pequeño tiempo de compañerismo entre sus amigos más cercanos. Y además que así podría estar cerca de Hinata sin tener que seguirla. Ya la mayoría estaban ahí: Kiba y su esposa Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Sai, Lee, él y un serio y malhumorado Sasuke.

— ¡Qué bien! Ya faltan sólo Neji, Ino y Hinata que deben de llegar pronto, Ttebayo. Oye Sasuke, no estés amargado hoy, ¿vale?

Sasuke ignoró al rubio. No supo ni cómo había aceptado estar ahí, pero ya lo estaba. Y bueno, la verdad necesitaba salir y distraerse un poco. No sabía el porqué, pero tenía la leve sensación de que si permanecía en casa, y se quedaba dormido por el aburrimiento soñaría con ella de nuevo. El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta del local lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ese local era muy popular, llegaban personas a cada instante. No valía la pena perder el tiempo viendo en dirección a la puerta. Pero los pequeños gritillos de asombro de sus compañeros y la cara de idiota que puso su mejor amigo le picó la curiosidad. Y mejor hubiera sido seguir ignorando, pero ya estaba hecho. Él también tenía la misma cara de tonto que el Rubio. Lo sabía, pero no podía evitar quitarla.

Hinata entró al lugar acompañada de su primo y su novia. Entró con la cabeza cabizbaja y un poco sonrojada. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle caso a Ino? Se miró un poco y observó la ajustada camisa azulina que llevaba puesta. Tenía un pequeño escote que dejaba ver gran parte de sus grandes pechos, esos que ella se había propuesto ocultar todos estos años. Y su falda, era de cuadros lilas y blancos y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y las botas que usaba le daban a sus ya torneadas piernas una hermosa vista. Se sonrojó de sólo verse. Gracias al cielo Ino le había dejado escoger qué hacer con su cabello y su rostro, así que sólo se lo dejó suelto y prefirió no usar tanto maquillaje salvo una pequeña sombra azulina en sus párpados. Caminó hasta la mesa y todos comenzaron a halagarla. Eso no era lo que ella quería. Ino la sentó a su lado quedando frente a Naruto y obviamente Sasuke.

Sasuke la observaba mudo, él sabía que era hermosa eso no se lo quitaba, pero verla así… jamás se lo imaginó. Ella levantó un poco su rostro y observó al Uchiha y un sonrojo inevitable apareció en sus mejillas, y al parecer en las del ojinegro también sólo que él fue más rápido y pudo ocultarlo.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Él sonrojándose? Eso era imposible. Nunca le había sucedido eso. Sus manos tapaban su rostro fingiendo aburrimiento. Pero en verdad su corazón latía muy rápido. Quería que todo eso de la barbacoa terminara rápido, pero apenas comenzaba. En ese momento deseó no haber vuelto a Konoha. Creyó que lo más problemático que podía haberle pasado en su regreso era tener a Sakura y al resto de las chicas tras él, pero sin duda se había equivocado. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que él pasaría por algo así. Debía admitirlo… le gustaba Hinata Hyuuga.

**Notas Finales:**

**Yo: **¿Qué les ha parecido este capi?

**Inner: **A mi me ha gustado… ^_^

**Yo: **Eh … eres mi Inner… deben gustarte mis capis…

**Inner: **Eh… jejejeje no siempre me gustan tus capis… mwajajajajaja

**Yo: **Bakka… Mejor responderé los reviews.

**Valentinaneko12: **waaa shiii yo también estoy feliz de tener la pc… ahora sí puedo escribir largote y con los espacios necesarios. De verdad Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y aún mejor de que te guste. ^w^

**Magic ann Love: ** Shiii ya tengo compu… Hinata y Sasuke están felices por eso… ayer me enviaron un Halcón mensajero… (Inner: Sí claro) … No sabes lo feliz que me hace leer este Review.. ^ ^ porque la verdad Sasuke-kun es difícil de reproducir y copiar… espero que este capi y el siguiente te gusten también.

**Mangetsu Hyuga: **Shii Gracias por el Review y buen… (**Inner: **Por Kami-sama… es que Sasuke debe darse cuenta que no es asexual… jajajaja y de eso me encargaré yo kyaaaa) Inneeer… ¬¬ … bien espero que este capi te guste… pronto vendrá el otro. Vale?

**Larareshima97: **¿En serio? Y lo he hecho bien? Y sí pobre Sasuke… pero esto es sólo el inicio… :P muchas gracias… yo también estoy feliz por mi pc… y sigue apoyando al fic :D

**EyesGray-sama: **Eso es para que Sasuke se entere que Hinata también puede usar el Sarcasmo no jutsu xD jajaja.

Y De veras gracias por el consejo… trataré de expresar mejor a Sasuke para la próxima. Vale? (**Inner: **waaa Bibi-chan me has reconocido… siii lo he escrito yo… y no sabes lo difícil que fue poseer a Gaby jajaja… pero ha salido bien no? Ese Sasuke sufrirá la difícil etapa de la juventud y sus hormonas mwajajaja) Siento algo de pena por el Uchiha.

**Naietzu Uchiha-chan596: **Gracias por esperar ansiosa el fic eso me alegra mucho… jajaja sí era un sueño pero no te preocupes después vendrán cosas buenas al pobre pelinegro xD

De verdad Gracias por apoyar a este loco SasuHina… ^_^ que por cierto… ellos sí se han visto en la vida real xD en la peli esa donde la aldea esa vuela y Naruto y Sasuke están allí… él la ve y ella a él ^w^ hay oportunidad al Sasuhina… mwajajajaja kyaaaaa.

**Inner: **Dejando a un lado las repentinas expresiones y emociones de Gaby-chan… les quiero agradecer en nombre de las dos por seguir con nosotras hasta aquí… hemos pasado por capis largos, cortos, muy cortos, sin espacios, sin lemon u_U pero aquí están… y eso nos emociona y nos alienta a seguir… por eso etto quiero decirles que… —ocultando el rostro con las manos y mirando a otro lado— Los quiero.

**Yo: **¿Qué has dicho Inner-chan? Waaa está aprendiendo a expresar sus sentimientos kyaaaa *o* bueh yo también los quiero y muchooo… Nos vemos hasta el próximo capi… iré a buscar a Inner-chan se fue corriendo al sentirse descubierta. Sayooo!


	10. En la Barbacoa part1

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke y Hinata y los demás personajes junto a Konoha le pertenecen al gran Masashi-sama… No dejo de pensar que el Sensei tiene un Harem. -.-**

**Advertencia: OOC (sólo lo necesario), Los chicos son mayores o alguito… hoy hay más NaruHina de lo que debería… o.O**

**Gomen por el retraso… estaba súper ocupada con la Universidad…**

**Inner: Sí y leyendo mangas de CLAMP y viendo Fruit Basket y Get Backers y Full Metal Alchemist… ¬¬**

**Ok… no tienes porqué escribirlo así… ¬¬ **

—Bien, Bien… antes de comer… —la emoción en el rostro de Ino era obvia… se sentía victoriosa al verle el rostro al Uzumaki, pero no contaba con que el odioso Sasuke también estaría así, y todo por Hinata-chan…eso sería divertido— ¿Qué les parece el nuevo look de Hina-chan?

— ¡Está Hermosa! —todos respondieron al mismo tiempo excepto Sasuke y Naruto.

—Ella está más que hermosa… —Hinata giró su rostro encontrando el de un rubio sonrojado, mirándola con un brillo un poco raro en sus ojos.

—Woah… a ver Hina-chan —Ino lo lamentaba por su casi prima, pero quería ver hasta donde podía llevar todo esto— ¿No debes decirle algo a Naruto?

—Etto… G-gracias Na-Naruto-kun…—Sonrojándose hasta más no poder… pero no quería ver el rostro de nadie y menos al Uchiha… estaba muy apenada… había sido una mala idea ir a esa Barbacoa.

El azabache bufó molesto. Verla reaccionar así sólo por escuchar las palabras del rubio. Ignoró todo y con sus palillos tomó un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca, masticándolo con furia… hacía unos efímeros minutos había descubierto que le gustaba esa Hyuuga… y al descubrirlo sufriría las consecuencias… justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Celoso, eso era lo que estaba. Celoso de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Y tú Sasuke?

— ¿Eh?

—Me refiero a ¿qué opinas de Hinata?

Kuso… esa Ino, lo había pillado de seguro. Debía disimular. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse de lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Levantó la mirada y unos orbes de color perla lo miraban con timidez y expectación.

—Me da igual —Esa era la mejor frase que se le podía ocurrir. Él, un genio, se había quedado sin palabras.

Hinata bajó su mirada. Por un momento dentro de su corazón anhelo que el pelinegro pronunciara las mismas palabras que Naruto. Aunque si las hubiera dicho él, hubieran sonado…eh… ¿Mejor? No… nada de eso. Él no era importante. Ella sólo había ido a la Barbacoa a comer y charlar con sus amigos. Ese Uchiha no afectaría su tarde.

Ino chasqueó la lengua… ese idiota de Sasuke. Ya Naruto de seguro estaba lamentándose el haber cambiado a Hinata por Sakura. Ahora sus ataques irían hacia el gran Uchiha Sasuke.

El rubio por su parte estaba algo distraído y sonrojado, casi no había probado bocado. Sólo miraba a Hinata. Ella era especial eso era más que obvio.

—"Fui un idiota. Pero… me esforzaré para tener a Hinata de regreso a mi lado. No me importa cómo tendré que hacerlo. Pero si ella se enamoró de mí una vez, lo puede volver a hacer… ¡Ttebayo!".

Todos comían y hablaban alegremente, Hinata hablaba con Tenten y con Kiba de lo bien que le iba en la academia. Estar reunida con sus amigos la hizo olvidar por un momento al azabache y a las raras miradas que le daba el rubio. Neji trataba de tranquilizar a su novia, él había aprendido a respetar el espacio de su prima Hinata, y quería que su novia hiciera lo mismo, pero dado el carácter de Ino eso iba a hacer imposible. Ella haría una estrategia para delatar al Uchiha, quizás no enfrente de todos, pero ella tenía que descubrir lo para su satisfacción personal. Y Naruto sería el elemento clave para lograrlo.

—Hey, Naruto —Ino susurraba tratando de comunicarse en secreto con el Uzumaki, y lo estaba logrando— ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Eh supongo que sí Ino-chan.

Ambos rubios se sentaron juntos un poco alejados del grupo, nadie se había percatado ya que todos estaban hablando muy amenamente. El único que clavó su mirada en la pareja fue el aburrido y malhumorado Sasuke. No sabía el porqué, pero que esos dos se reunieran no le daba buena espina, así que para prevenir, no se perdería ningún detalle de la conversación aunque tuviera que utilizar el mismísimo sharingan.

—A ver Naruto te he visto observando detalladamente a Hinata desde que entramos aquí. Dime la verdad, ¿aún te gusta?

—Ino… —Naruto se sonrojó y tragó grueso ¿era tan fácil de leer?— No hay necesidad de mentirte, pues sí, la verdad es que me arrepiento muchísimo de haber dejado a Hinata. Y quiero conquistarla de nuevo.

—Bien, te ayudaré.

— ¿En serio Ino-chan? —Naruto estaba feliz por las afirmaciones de su compañera de armas.

—Bueh ni creas que le hablaré a Hinata de ti —El rubio instantáneamente se descompuso— Pero que tal si esperas afuera y hago que Hinata salga, y zaz hablas con ella y le aclaras lo que sientes. Después de todo eres el gran Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, esto debería ser fácil para ti.

Naruto sonrió y salió de prisa a las afueras del local. Ino por su parte suspiró y fue hacia donde estaba Hinata, convenciéndola para que la acompañara afuera.

Sasuke observaba cada movimiento de esos tres. Y la sangre le estaba comenzando a hervir. Ese Baka de Naruto de seguro le diría algo a la Hyuuga y ella… ¿qué diría? ¿Lo aceptaría de nuevo?

Vio cómo Ino salía del local sigilosamente con Hinata y luego entraba sin ella.

—Tshie —bufó ya cabreado. Esa Ino… se las pagaría.

.

.

.

Hinata quedó en silencio, al ver a la figura de su ex-novio afuera esperando por ella. Ya era de noche y la brisa fría le ponía la piel de gallina. Frotó sus brazos tratando de recibir calor de sus manos. No debía estar nerviosa. Demo, Ino la había dejado ahí para que hablara con Naruto. ¿Sería importante? No debía Juzgar al Uzumaki tan rápido.

—Ten mi chaqueta… —Naruto caminó hacia ella y su gran chaqueta de color negro y naranja la pasó por la espalda de la ojiperla y la depositó en sus hombros cubriéndola así del voraz aire helado— No quiero que te enfermes Hinata-chan.

—Gracias N-Naruto-kun. E-etto dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Yo… bueno Hinata-chan… ante todo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que pasó ha tiempo con Sakura. Yo…

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, ya eso quedó en el pasado. Si era eso lo que me querías decir, no tienes porqué preocuparte.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente a Naruto, como lo hacía cuando eran novios y él se equivocaba o hacía cosas tontas y pedía disculpas. El rubio quedó absorto. Recordó lo feliz que era al estar con la ojiperla. En un árbol se encontraba un azabache con un sharingan activado. Se sentía ridículo al estar usando su dojutsu para vigilar a su mejor amigo. Pero a Sasuke Uchiha nunca le había gustado una chica, ¿cómo se suponía que debía actuar? ¿Dejarla sin protección alguna frente a las garras de un Zorro hambriento? Ni hablar. Si nadie lo miraba todo estaría perfectamente, y él era el mejor Ninja.

—No era sólo eso Hinata… —Tenía que ponerse serio si quería tener a Hinata para él de nuevo— Yo quiero… quiero que te enamores de mí de nuevo.

La ojiperla quedó muda… ¿Había escuchado bien? Naruto quería que ella se enamorara de él, otra vez. Pero… ¿qué era eso? ¿Naruto hablaba en serio?

—Yo sé que ya no me amas, y de verdad que me duele pensar en eso. Pero quiero hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para conquistarte Hinata-chan. Ese será mi nuevo camino ninja.

—Na-Naruto-K-kun… yo … yo…

—No tienes que decir nada Hina… Pero yo… yo te amo —El ojiazul caminó hacia ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla y luego con mucha delicadeza la abrazó dejando a la pobre chica en shock y bajo un gran sonrojo, sonrió para sí, a la final ella seguía siendo tan linda y dulce como antes.

Hinata caminó en silencio en dirección al local y en cuanto hubo entrado, Sasuke apareció de entre las sombras quedando justo al frente de Naruto y en cuestión de segundos lo tomó de la camisa de rejillas y lo chocó contra la pared dejándole sin escapatoria.

—Teme… ¿qué rayos te pasa? Suéltame… Teme…

—Así que ¿crees que Hinata es un juguete al que puedes tomar y desechar cuando se te antoje? —La voz del Uchiha era mas bien un gruñido lleno de furia y ganas de aniquilar al rubio.

—No creo eso… Ya te he dicho que me he arrepentido de lo que pasó. Pero si te pones así…Teme… ¿Te gusta Hinata?

—Sí… me gusta más de lo que yo mismo sé.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la conoces? ¿Sabes todo por lo que ha pasado? —Naruto se puso furioso, el nombre de Hinata quedaba muy grande en la voz del Uchiha… sin pensarlo demasiado entro en modo Senin y se despojó del moreno como si no se tratase de nada— Pudiendo tener a la chica que se te antoje, te vas a fijar en Hinata… en MI Hinata… ¡MALDITO!…

.

.

.

Los chicos quedaron en silencio al escuchar ese último grito que provenía del Uzumaki. Todos salieron y lo que se encontraron los dejó boquiabiertos. Ambos amigos estaban fundiéndose en una ardua lluvia de golpes, y técnicas Ninja… Sasuke Hizo su Chidori Nagashi y Naruto lo siguió con su Gran Rasengan…

— ¡Paren! —Hinata corrió hasta llegar al frente de ambos chicos— Onegai, Na-Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san… por favor Paren…

Ambos chicos pararon, deshaciendo sus técnicas, mirándose con rabia uno al otro.

—No permitiré que te le acerques Sasuke —Naruto se colocó justo al frente de la Hyuuga que no entendía lo que pasaba— a Hinata no.

**Notas Finales:**

**¿Qué hará Sasuke? ¿Qué dirá Hinata? Justo ahora cuando el azabache aclara sus sentimientos el rubio se entromete… Awww pero Narutín es muy kawaii :3 jejeje aunque sólo cuando se pone serio… del resto es taaan baka. U_u**

**Naruto: **Oe… U_U soy así en el fic… pero en mi vida real yo soy muy pro… es decir soy muy genial Dattebayo!

**Inner: **Siii claro.. eso no te lo cree ni Masashi-sensei… ¬¬

**Yo: Este capi se me ha dado de muerte u_u gomen si no les gusta T_T espero que el próximo se me haga más fácil escribirlo. **

**Inner: Te entiendo Gaby-chan, es que dependes de mí, y mi mente estaba puesta en Ban el de Get Backers y en Raruto… ^w^**

**Yo: **Sí… tu apoyo es memorable… ¬¬ en fin… vamos a los reviews… q cada vez son menos… será que lo estoy haciendo muy mal? T_T

**Mangetsu Hyuga: **Este es un poquitín más largo, ¿no? :D jejejeeje pero es que la idea es quedar en suspenso :3 mwajajaja :P Shi Sasuke sonrojado es muy mono! :D así lo amo ^w^

**Inner: Yo… etto yo… Tshie… yo soy la chica más dura… ¬/¬**

**Yo: **Sí claro, lo que digas Inner… eres toda una Tsundere.. xD

Gracias Mangetsu-chan por apoyar este Fic :3

**Magic ann Love: **Shi lo admitió pero ahora todo se ha complicado más… quizás si no lo hubiera admitido no se hubiera peleado con el Naruto no Baka…

**Naruto: Ese Sasuke-Teme… Hinata es Mía…**

**Sasuke: Ni en tus sueños dobe! Ella es mía…**

**Inner: **Ni del uno ni del otro… acaso ustedes la dibujaron? ¬¬ si al caso vamos ella es de Masashi… envídienlo a él mwajajaja

**Larareshiram97: **Me has matado de risa con eso… tanto que la frase la coloqué en el fic de hoy xD jajaja muchas gracias… sigo por y para lectores como tú y como las chicas que me han apoyado desde el principio… Pues puedes hacerlo si quieres… yo tengo 2 historias más actualizando y una en camino… si lo haces cuenta con mi lectura. :3

**Minna-san Muchas gracias por leer este fic…**

**Inner: Extraño a EyesGray-sama por aquí T_T**

**Yo: ya ya… ella volverá… no llores delante de los lectores tienes una reputación de chica dura que debes mantener…**

**Bueno como dice GermanGarmendia "Eeeen Fiiin, un abrazo psicológico".**

**Nos leemos hasta el próximo capi… los quiero Bexitos!**


	11. Yo cuidaré tu orgullo

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: **Hinata, Sasuke y el resto de los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad del Sensei Masashi. Todos los reclamos de lo sexy que es Sasuke, o lo Baka que es Naruto, por favor háganselos a él.

Este capi va especialmente dedicado a ** JSasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anteriormente en Orgullo Ninja: "**— ¡Paren! —Hinata corrió hasta llegar al frente de ambos chicos— Onegai, Na-Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san… por favor Paren…

Ambos chicos pararon, deshaciendo sus técnicas, mirándose con rabia uno al otro.

—No permitiré que te le acerques Sasuke —Naruto se colocó justo al frente de la Hyuuga que no entendía lo que pasaba— a Hinata no.**"**

—Na-Naruto, ¿q-qué está pasando?

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan… Ya el asunto está arreglado. ¿Verdad Sasuke?

—Hmph.

—Sasuke-kun —la pelirrosa corrió casi como si supiera el lugar en donde podría estar el Uchiha, despareciendo también de la vista de todos.

Sasuke desapareció entre hojas, apareciendo frente a su casa. Ese estúpido de Naruto, le había plantado cara por Hinata. Estaba cabreado hasta el punto máximo. Había sentido en sus manos el ferviente deseo de acabar, literalmente, con la vida del rubio.

Entró a la sala, volviendo cenizas lo que se encontraba. Sus gritos declarando maldiciones sobre Naruto se comenzaron a escuchar, luego el objetivo de sus injurias había cambiado del Rubio a él mismo.

— ¿Cómo me ha podido llegar a gustar ella? De tantas chicas ¿por qué ella? Soy un idiota. Y he huido como si hubiera perdido, sólo por no matar a ese idiota. —Sasuke cayó arrodillado en el suelo, su respiración se hacía rápida y sentía que su corazón se contraía y se expandía de una dolorosa manera, llevó sus manos al pecho quería que ese sentimiento acabara, él no lo soportaba— Maldita Hinata Hyuuga… ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué debo sentir esto? No entiendo nada, no entiendo nada. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Aniki…

.

.

.

Hinata observó el espacio vacío donde había estado el poseedor del Sharingan hacía unos instantes, y un dolor en su pecho se presentó. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado, y estaba segura que aunque le preguntara a Naruto, él no respondería. Y de alguna manera ella quería saberlo de parte del Uchiha. Miró a su alrededor y todos estaban estupefactos, se les notaba en el rostro que tampoco entendían nada.

—Eh, no sé si soy el único —Kiba intervino— pero creo que esta Barbacoa debe terminar aquí, ¿no lo creen? Vámonos Tenten.

Todos se despidieron y cada quien tomó un camino distinto. Los únicos que quedaron en el lugar fueron unos callados Naruto y Hinata.

—N-Naruto-kun No entiendo nada, yo no sé el porqué de tu pelea con Uchiha-san, demo él es tu mejor amigo, esto no d-debió ocurrir.

—Fue por ti —Naruto bajó su rostro, a él también le dolía luchar con Sasuke pero él no le daría a Hinata, no lo haría— el motivo de nuestra pelea fue por ti.

— ¿EH? N-no en-entiendo…

—Él escuchó todo lo que yo te dije, y se ha molestado conmigo, dattebayo.

La sonrisa de Naruto no se tardó en aparecer, él sabía que Hinata se sentiría mal si él seguía hablando de esa manera.

— ¿Por mi culpa? Yo… yo… Lo siento Naruto-kun, ten una buena noche. Debo irme.

La peliazul le entregó la chaqueta y salió de ahí en dirección a la casa de Sasuke, ella quería verlo. Lo necesitaba, Su corazón le pedía a gritos ver los oscuros ojos de Sasuke y decirle a él que todo estaba bien. Que no se preocupara. No soportaba la idea de que el Uchiha se fuera de nuevo de Konoha. Ella le quería, no sabía aún de que forma, pero ella le quería, y en este instante Hinata sentía la necesidad de consolarlo, no sabía qué pasaba, pero esos eran sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

Sakura llegó a la casa del Uchiha, abrió la puerta de la casa y lo encontró en el suelo bajo restos de cosas quemadas.

—Sasuke-kun… —Sakura corrió a su lado, él se veía en un no muy buen estado, lo tomó del brazo tratando de levantarlo.

—Déjame Sakura, lárgate de aquí.

—Demo Sasuke-kun, tú estás…

—Estoy bien, sólo no quiero que estés aquí, no quiero ser una mala persona contigo pero vete, vete Sakura.

—Sasuke… ¿a, a ti te gusta Hinata-chan? —Las palabras de Sakura sonaron un tanto apagadas, pero ella necesitaba saber la respuesta.

—… —Sasuke miró a Sakura mientras él se recostaba en la mesa de estar de su sala, la mirada de la pelirrosa esperaba una respuesta convincente y él se dio cuenta que él, Sasuke Uchiha era muy obvio, ¿para qué ocultarlo?— Sí, ella me gusta.

— ¿Sólo te gusta o estás enamorado?

—No lo sé, ahora lárgate Sakura, no estás ayudando…

—Pero yo quiero ayudarte Sasuke… yo te am…

— ¡NO! No lo vuelvas a decir… estoy realmente cansado de esto… VETE SAKURA…

El grito resonó por toda la casa, Sasuke no quería lastimarla, pero él no estaba de ánimos. No quería escuchar esa frase tan trillada. Él definitivamente recién se había enterado que le gustaba alguien a tal punto de querer matar a su mejor amigo sólo para que no se le acercara a ella, y ahora su corazón le estaba dando un vuelco, jugándoles sucio a su orgullo, le dolía todo su cuerpo y su mente. No tenía las ganas de escuchar las mismas declaraciones de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se levantó dejando a un Sasuke cubierto de cenizas y recostado de la mesilla, y sin decir palabra salió de la gran casa. Su corazón le escocía como si se tratara de una herida hecha por algún kunai. Caminó la gran calle vacía que demarcaba el territorio del Clan que alguna vez fue el más poderoso, y al salir por completo se encontró a una peliazul asustada arrodillada en la entrada del territorio Uchiha.

— ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Sa-Sakura-chan, etto yo… yo… sólo…

—Está bien Hina-chan —Sakura se puso al mismo nivel que la peliazul y le acarició el cabello mostrándole una sonrisa— creo que debes entrar, en este momento pienso que sólo tú puedes hacer algo. A mi no me ha querido escuchar. Ganbatte Hinata-chan.

Hinata miró a Sakura levantarse e irse con una cara llena de sentimientos forzados a no salir. Ella no quería causarle problemas a nadie, pero aún sentía la necesidad de estar al lado del Uchiha. Se levantó tratando de despejar de su mente los recuerdos del casi beso que se habían dado hacía poco y haciendo caso omiso a su instinto de supervivencia que le gritaba que no debía estar al lado del pelinegro. Los pasos comenzaron un poco lento y luego se aceleraron de tal manera que en unos segundos ya estaba frente a la casa de Sasuke.

Se paralizó, su mente divagaba en si tocar a la puerta o permitirse el atrevimiento de pasar sin más, pero su corazón optó por la segunda opción. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, observando la silueta del Uchiha sentado en el suelo lleno de cenizas y la sala vuelta un desastre.

—U-Uchiha-san… —Entró de manera acelerada, un acto inusual en ella, su corta falda no le permitía dar pasos largos, pero aun así logró arrodillarse al lado del ido chico— S-Sasuke-san…

Sasuke reaccionó a la voz de la dulce chica, abrió los ojos y se encontró a unos asustados perlados, lo observaban con preocupación. Él sólo se limitó a verlos, no sabía si esto era otro sueño, esta vez sería precavido. Pero sintió las suaves manos de la peliazul en las suyas y si esa sensación no era real, nada lo era.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Yo… no lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Esa afirmación él no se lo esperaba, despegó su espalda de la mesa para observar mejor a la recién llegada y se sorprendió al verla sonrojada, el impulso de besarla tuvo que detenerlo.

—Y-yo… yo s-sólo quería v-verte Sasuke-san, d-demo, ¿qué ha pasado? Casi todas las cosas de la sala están quemadas. Y tú estás cubierto de cenizas.

—Esa es mi manera de divertirme —dijo de una manera cortante.

Hinata se sonrió, esa actitud fría del Uchiha muchas veces a ella le causaba risa, desde niña. Él la observó sonreír y sintió en su corazón lo mismo de hacía un rato pero aún más intenso, no lo entendía, no lo soportaba era como si ella se estuviera robando su chackra, o su alma misma, y lo peor de todo es que ella no lo notaba. Era una Kunoichi despiadada sin siquiera saberlo.

—Sasuke-san, de-deberías subir y darte un baño —aún sonriendo— y-yo trataré de arreglar lo más que pueda aquí.

Sasuke se sintió como en casa, recordó cuando su madre lo mandaba a ducharse con una sonrisa justo como lo había hecho ella. Se levantó, estaba destrozado por dentro, él había querido asesinar a su mejor amigo por esa chica, por ella que le sonreía, como si se tratase de la persona más buena en el mundo. Él no era la mejor persona del mundo. Las ganas que sintió de matar a Naruto eran una revelación de eso. Definitivamente ella era como su madre.

Lasimágenes de su madre le vinieron a la mente incluyendo la de su muerte, su cuerpo se volvió pesado, su visión comenzó a fallar y volverse borrosa, cayó en el suelo de su cuarto, sólo pronunciaba la palabra maldición en voz baja.

Hinata oyó el mudo golpe, y los nervios aparecieron. Corrió hacia el cuarto del Uchiha encontrándolo tirado en el suelo repitiendo maldiciones a cada instante. Lo levantó del suelo como pudo, parecía estar luchando consigo mismo, y ella no sabía qué hacer. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró subirlo a la cama, y pensó que en ese momento debió haberse cambiado de ropa, esa falda la estaba inmovilizando. Observó al adormilado chico, su ceño fruncido caliente por la repentina fiebre y los rastros de cenizas por su cara y sus manos. Él parecía un tigre herido, agonizando por algo. Le dolió el corazón al ver al Orgulloso Uchiha de esa manera.

Bajó de nuevo a la cocina y subió con un pañuelo húmedo. Con suma delicadeza se sentó al lado del pelinegro, estaba nerviosa, pero era más que obvio que él no se podía limpiar solo, al menos no por ahora, y ella no quería dejarlo así por más tiempo. Con mucha calma comenzó a limpiar las cenizas de las manos de Sasuke, y sus nervios aumentaron al limpiar su rostro. Pero en un instante había terminado. Trató de levantarse para irse a la cocina y de alguna manera ver cómo limpiaría ese desastre, pero fue interceptada por las tibias manos del Azabache.

—Quédate, por favor. Madre, quédate.

Hinata quedó congelada, él estaba recordando a su madre. Por eso estaba así. "Madre", fue inevitable no recordar a la suya propia, que sin duda si tuviera la oportunidad de verla de nuevo la llamaría de esa manera, le rogaría que se quedara.

La peliazul se sentó de nuevo al lado de Sasuke, éste sólo tomó la mano de la chica con fuerza, provocando en ella un gran sonrojo, logró acomodarse mejor en la gran cama y aunque estuviera apenada de pies a cabeza, él la necesitaba a ella, tal y como Sakura se lo había dicho. Su mano libre, entonces, se movió sola hacia su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente, mientras que la otra fue entrelazada por las manos de Sasuke. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que tuvo miedo de que él lo escuchara y despertara. El sonrojo incrementó, pero ella no se despegaría de él, no importaba si pasaba la noche en vela, ella cuidaría del Orgullo del chico al que quería, ella sería para él lo que él necesitara.

—"Los amigos hacen eso, después de todo, ¿no? Porque Sasuke-san es mi amigo, yo lo cuidaré."

**Notas Finales:**

**Yo: **Kawarimi no jutsu… -se asoma para ver si no le lanzan tomatazos o kunais por el capítulo- Minna… gomen la verdad, que este capi ha sido así porque es necesario. Comprendo que no les guste, pero deben leerlo para el próximo. :3

Hinata ha confundido sus sentimientos, eso es lo que ha pasado, pero Sasuke debería ir en serio ahora.

**Inner: **Aunque si matas al Baka te lo agradeceremos Sasuke, así que no te sientas culpable por tener esos deseos, créeme no eres el único que los tiene :P xD

**Sasuke: **Eh… lo que sea, lo que me importa es si Hinata no me odiará cuando se enteré que quiero que corra la sangre del rubio…

**Naruto: **Nani? Oi Sasuke…. Te estás haciendo el enfermo cierto? Y te estás aprovechando de mi Hina-chan TT_TT Te mataré…

**Sasuke: **Serás Idiota? Nunca le haría eso a Hinata, ahora sí que te mato Naruto.

**Yo: **Bien, estos dos en serio necesitan arreglar sus diferencias.

**Inner: **Hoy yo respondo los reviews yeeiii:

**Mangetsu hyuga-san: **waaaa yo también te quiero y Gaby-chan también, verdad Gaby? _SIIII_ Sasuke es tan kawaii en OOC xD jajajaja lol bueh espero tu opinión de este capi tan bizarro… :3

**Naietzu Kiro Kun: **en serio lo gritaste? Geniaaaallll :3 eso quiere decir que causó conmoción el capi pasado… Pero a ver, Sasuke es muy posesivo, y no sabe cómo canalizar sus celos. Así que se vuelve algo extremista, pobre Rubio.. xD Muchas gracias por este Review, Gaby te manda un abrazo y está llorando de la emoción… entiéndela, mi User está algo loquita…

**Uchihacecy: **La oveja que se había ido y ha vuelto - ***o* me alegra leerte waaa espero que este capi te guste también te extrañé**- Gaby…. Se supone que los reviews los estoy respondiendo yo ¬¬ …. Bueh Cecy qué piensas del Uchiha queriendo destrozar su casita? :O

**EYESGRAY-SAMA: **Líder-sama miauuu es que te extrañaba por este sasuhina :P bueh Gaby…. Líder-sama ha vuelto… **Bibi Te quierooo buaaaaa yo t**.- Ya Gaby, no te emociones… jejeje bueh en eso estoy de poner los capis más largos xD se me hace difícil :3 lol de verdad hemos mejorado? Yo también lo he notado, y sabes el porqué, es que Gaby se está dejando influenciar por mí de seguido mwajajajaja _**Inner ¬¬_ **shii no pude evitar hacer esta crack pareja Nejino! xD lol

**Larareshiram97: **La tonta de Gaby no quiso poner la pelea todavía, pero ya vendrá dentro de lo que menos esperas. Mwajajajaj es que soy muy malvada… y Yo también le apuesto a Sasuke *o*

**Sasuke: **Gracias Yoruichi-Inner y Larareshiram97 hmph no se preocupen, no perderé contra el Baka…

**Naruto: **Oe… ¿por qué tanto odio hacia mí? Dattebayo… Soy el prota de la serie…

**Inner: sí pero no de este fic…. Mwaajajajajaja mwajajajajajajaaj**

**Yo: **que escalofriante Inner poseo…. O.o bueh **Minna-san ** los dejo, espero reviews para este bizarro capítulo, :P mi mente ha volado algo escribiéndolo jejeje –rascándose la nuca-

**Inner: **Y recuerden, si está mal lo escribió Gaby, y si está bien lo he escrito yo xD mwajajajaj Sayonara ^^


	12. No debo mentirme

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi-Asesinodepersonajesgeniales-sensei** es el dueño de Naruto y de todos los personajes que aquí aparecen….

**Advertencias: OOC en algún momento lo habrá con Sasuke, porque en el fic él no es asexual. xD**

**Anteriormente en Orgullo Ninja: "**El sonrojo incrementó, pero ella no se despegaría de él, no importaba si pasaba la noche en vela, ella cuidaría del Orgullo del chico al que quería, ella sería para él lo que él necesitara.

—"Los amigos hacen eso, después de todo, ¿no? Porque Sasuke-san es mi amigo, yo lo cuidaré."**"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata observó al pelinegro que dormía con su ceño fruncido, y con suavidad acarició el tibio rostro, no quería verlo más de esa manera. Quería ver al Sasuke de siempre. De alguna manera este Sasuke débil la hacía sentir insegura, pues siempre ella lo había visto como un Dragón invencible y ahora no era más que un niño enfermo. Pero uno del que ella no se alejaría jamás, ella era la única que sabía esta faceta del Pelinegro y guardaría el secreto, curándolo lo más pronto posible para que nadie más lo viera. Pero, exactamente ¿qué debía hacer? Sentada al lado del Uchiha en la cama de éste, acariciando su rostro y tomando su mano, ¿eso ayudaría? Miró el reloj de pared en el cuarto del chico y notó la hora, 10:50 de la noche. Suspiró. Él sufría por su madre. ¿Si la escuchara, él mejoraría?

—S-Sasuke-san… —"No, d-debo sonar c-como su madre, y s-seguro ella n-no t-tartamudeaba, y no le decía "san", esto es por el b-bien de él"— Sasuke-kun… —Hinata se acercó al oído del dormido y agonizante ojinegro, su cabello caía ocultando su rostro, y apoyada en su mano libre, evitaba caer sobre Sasuke— Soy tu madre —su voz era suave y queda, con un enorme cariño, o tal vez amor, impregnado en cada palabra— No me gusta que estés enfermo. Quiero que te recuperes pronto —lo que la ojiperla decía eran sus propios deseos y se sorprendió que parecían a los que cualquier madre pudiera querer— Me entristece verte así. Y-yo quiero verte sonreír porque te quiero.

Hinata respiró profundamente, y al tratar de levantarse fue halada hacia el cuerpo del ojinegro. Iba a levantarse, pero la necesidad con la que era abrazada la desarmó por completo.

—S-Sasuke-kun…

—H-Hinata, g-gracias…

—Etto… y-yo…

Hinata levantó su rostro pero su cintura aún era abrazada por las fuertes manos del Uchiha que la miraba con una necesidad enorme de su presencia a su lado. Ella lo miró y su estómago se agitó, sintió como si su chakra se volviera inestablemente fuerte. Su cabello reposaba en el fuerte pecho del poseedor del Sharingan, y el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro delataba lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Hinata… yo también te quiero…

— ¿N-Nani? —Esa declaración fue como un flechazo que entró de una manera casi inesperada y causó entre dolor y satisfacción en el corazón de la ojiperla.

—Realmente… —Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a la hermosa chica que estaba sobre él, era definitivamente la sensación más apacible, suave, fuerte, arraigante, agridulce, deseable que él había tenido jamás, y no quería que terminara— No sé cómo expresar con palabras lo que siento por ti… pero sé que no te veo como una chica más o como una simple amiga. Quiero que me veas a mí, y que estés conmigo. Quizás suene egoísta, pero es lo que quiero.

—S-Sasuke-kun… —"¿Por qué esto me hace sentir tan feliz? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Y-yo, Y-yo"— D-demo…

—Sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo hoy al menos… no te quiero lejos.

Hinata asintió, en realidad ella tampoco quería alejarse de Sasuke, y no podía decir que sólo era por el estado de salud del chico. Suavemente se recostó en el tibio pecho del muchacho, sintiendo cómo los fuertes brazos del muchacho la amarraban a él. Sabía que no era del todo correcto, se armaría todo un problema por esto, pero ella quería estar con el Uchiha de esta manera tan dulcemente extraña. Sin palabras se estaban confortando ambos. Sasuke estaba nervioso, pero le gustaba sentirse así, sintió cómo la peliazul se acomodaba sobre él y colocaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, él tomó la sábana y los arropó a ambos. Si de él dependiera el destino, se quedaría así por siempre. Y sin dudar esas ganas de acariciar de una manera no santa a la Hyuuga volvieron, él se controló lo más que pudo, no quería echar todo a perder. Cerró sus ojos al igual que la peliazul y ambos quedaron dormidos abrazados en la gran cama.

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha, el sol recién comenzaba a salir, pero él no había podido dormir ni una pizca en toda la noche. Se sentía un poco culpable de haber tratado de esa manera al Teme de su mejor amigo. Y recordó las suaves palabras de su amada Hinata, y ella tenía razón, él era su mejor amigo y no debían pelearse de esa manera. Corrió lo más que pudo hacia el territorio Uchiha, Dado lo confianzudo que era el rubio, entró sin tocar, lo primero que observó fue la sala hecha un desastre.

—"Seguramente volvió molesto y pagó su ira con su casa… debe estar en su cuarto. Subiré, y hablaré con él con respecto a Hinata. Dattebayo. Le diré que, pues, no sé qué podría decirle, pero no quiero que mi amistad se pierda sólo porque estamos interesados en la misma chica."

Naruto caminó con sumo cuidado hacia el cuarto de Sasuke, y al abrir la puerta abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Eso no podía ser cierto, Sasuke y Hinata. Entró todavía en silencio, algo raro en él, y con descaro miró la escena frente a él. Hinata reposaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho de su "amigo", y aunque la sábana estaba sobre ellos, se podían notar los brazos del dormido Uchiha rodeando la fina cintura de la ojiperla.

El rubio entró en modo Senin sin siquiera notarlo, y el chakra del Kyuubi llenó el ambiente. Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos ya había sido golpeado contra la pared. Hinata abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver cómo un descontrolado Naruto lanzaba por los aires a Sasuke. Naruto estaba lleno de rabia, y sin querer controlarse, golpeaba al ojinegro como si fuera el peor enemigo de todos. Sasuke sacó su transformación al 2do nivel del sello y paró uno de los aterradores golpes del Uzumaki. Ambos se sumieron en un vendaval de golpes que resonaban por la habitación. Hinata gritaba pero era inservible eso. Se levantó de la cama y en un desesperado movimiento se puso en el medio de los "luchadores" Y activando su Byakugan propinó a ambos tantos golpes como le fuera posible en unas pocas milésimas de segundo. En Sasuke surgió efecto, cayendo en el suelo deshaciéndose su transformación, pero el descontrolado Naruto no sufrió daño alguno, sino que tomó a Hinata por el cuello.

—N-Naruto-kun, S-s-suéltame o-onegai…

— ¡Dobe! —Sasuke gritó desesperado, trató ponerse de pie pero Hinata le había propinado certeros golpes a sus canales de chakra.

El rubio miró a la ojiperla que parecía estar ahogándose en sus manos. Se asustó terriblemente, no quería dañarla. La soltó, y su transformación desapareció cayendo ambos al suelo.

—H-Hinata, Lo siento, no quise lastimarte.

—Lo sé N-Naruto-kun.

—Pero… a ti Sasuke Teme… me las pagarás. Te dije que no te acercaras a ella. Eres un Maldito. ¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué ella? Eres un Maldito egoísta, quieres que todo sea para y por ti. Incluyendo a la única chica que amo.

— ¿De qué hablas Dobe? ¿Ah? ¿Quieres saber por qué ha sido Hinata? Te lo diré. Ella ha sido la única sincera conmigo. Que no me ha perseguido creyendo que me quiere sólo por tonterías de niños como las demás chicas. Y lo más importante —Sasuke hervía de rabia por las palabras que Naruto había soltado sin más, y las palabras salían con desesperación de sus labios— Hinata es la mujer más dulce, fuerte, abnegada, decente, hermosa, cariñosa, inteligente, valiente que he conocido jamás… por eso la quiero a ella.

Hinata observaba a Sasuke decir todas esas cosas sobre ella, palabras que nunca nadie se las había dicho. Aunque se sintiera alegre por eso, esta situación era totalmente inadecuada.

—N-Naruto-kun, yo, estoy a-agradecida d-de lo q-que has dicho. P-pero yo… —Hinata miró al rubio con determinación, ellos dos estaban siendo serios con sus sentimientos y ella lo sería también. No se mentiría más. — Y-yo quiero a S-Sasuke-kun, quiero estar con él. Me g-gusta estar con él. P-por favor, en-entiende, n-no quiero dañarte ni d-dañarme a mí misma negando m-mis sentimientos.

—D-demo Hinata-chan… yo… yo sé que tuve mi oportunidad contigo y la he perdido, pero quiero recuperarte, déjame hacerlo.

—G-Gomen, no p-puedo hacer eso. Onegai Naruto-kun, y-yo ya he decidido.

—Está bien Hina-chan —Naruto se levantó sonriendo frescamente como siempre, rascó su nuca y agitó su rubio cabello con sus manos— lo siento, no quise ponerte en una situación incómoda. Sasuke-Teme, cuídala bien.

Naruto desapareció de la habitación apareciendo fuera de la gran casa del Uchiha. Miró hacia atrás y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el bosque, al llegar destrozó varios árboles con su rasengan, cayó de rodillas al suelo después de acabar con medio bosque. Su cuerpo se inclinó mirando hacia la tierra que yacía bajo él, sus manos soportaban su peso, su rubio cabello caía hacia abajo al igual que sus lágrimas. Empuñó sus manos, arañando la tierra, y su llanto se volvió atroz. Su pecho le dolía como nunca antes le había dolido.

—Soy un tonto… un gran tonto… Hinata… te he perdido… supongo que me lo merezco.

El pobre rubio cayó al suelo por completo, mojando la tierra con sus lágrimas. Lamentando sus actos del pasado. Lamentando haber perdido a Hinata.

**Ending: Sadness and Sorrow de Toshiro Masuda (****escúchenla****es****muy**** no ****sé****triste****…**

**Notas Finales;**

**Aquí yo… perdón por el retraso buaaa T:T gomen. Las festividades son agujeros negros que absorben tu tiempo :O Pero traje el capi. Lol se me ha dado de muerte. Pero siento pena por el Rubio T_T**

**Naruto: **No sentirás mucho, porque igual lo escribiste. ¬¬

**Sasuke: **Baka.

**Hinata: **G-gomen Naruto-kun.

**Inner: **No te disculpes con él Hina, es un tonto. Te dejó por Sakura… te lo tienes merecido xD mwajajaja

Ok ok aquí respondo reviews :3

**Mangetsu Hyuga: **Pues la verdad él ya se había ganado el cariño de la dulce Hinata, pero ahora querrá su amor también. Naruto es un tonto. Uno sexy y kawaii tonto xD Miauuu y nosotras te extrañábamos a ti. Waaa espero que te la pases genial. Yo fui de vacaciones a casa de mi hermano mayor. Pero volví a casa. Espero leerte prontito por aquí. Abrazos te queremos a ti también. Beshos.

**Naietzu Kiro Kun: **jajajajajaja y tu familia te ha entendido? xDDD lol jajajajaja bueno bueno, ya van por buen camino estos dos loquillos, pero el pobre de Naruto le toca sufrir. Pero de que Sasuke debe ponerse más serio, debe ponerse. Porque nosotras queremos ver un beso. Ya descontrólate Sasuke. Maldito autocontrol ¬¬

**Sasuke: **Hmph… -sonrojo-

**Uchihacecy: **jajajaajja siii creo que Hinata debe darle unas clases al pobre… pero que va… Naruto le ha superado en eso de la ira. Creo que sólo Hinata lograría algo así.. waaa :3

**Larareshiram97: **Perdón por tardarme de nuevo… gomen soy una mala chica T_T Pero aquí está. Jajaja es que bueh Sasuke es Sasuke.. *o* jijiijijiji

**Naruto: Y yo qué eh? Dattebayo…**

**Inner: **Tú nada Naruto… SasuHina… grábatelo… SasuHina… mwajajaja

**OoTakuG4me3r: **gamer genial somos dos *o* *u* cuáles juegos te gustan? Jejeje aquí está la conti algo retrasada pero está jejeje gracias por leer el fic miau..

**Minna-san Gracias a todos por tenerme paciencia Aquí les he traído este capi. El próximo habrá más SasuHina… hasta yo lo anhelo… Vamos Sasuke… manda al diablo el maldito autocontrol y acércate más a Hina-chan… por Kami… jajaja los quiero Sayonara… beshos.**


	13. Autocontrol?

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, los que quedan vivos, como los que Masashi ha Asesinado, le pertenecen a él. Demonios, deberías cuidarlos, no matarlos buaaa T_T, aun así te quiero Masashi-Sensei.**

**Advertencias: OOC ya es hora de que Sasuke bueh pierda su control con Hinatita, cosa que él nunca haría en el anime/manga, exceptuando Road to Ninja claro está. xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anteriormente en Orgullo Ninja: **—Está bien Hina-chan —Naruto se levantó sonriendo frescamente como siempre, rascó su nuca y agitó su rubio cabello con sus manos— lo siento, no quise ponerte en una situación incómoda. Sasuke-Teme, cuídala bien.

Naruto desapareció de la habitación apareciendo fuera de la gran casa del Uchiha. Miró hacia atrás y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el bosque, al llegar destrozó varios árboles con su rasengan, cayó de rodillas al suelo después de acabar con medio bosque. Su cuerpo se inclinó mirando hacia la tierra que yacía bajo él, sus manos soportaban su peso, su rubio cabello caía hacia abajo al igual que sus lágrimas. Empuñó sus manos, arañando la tierra, y su llanto se volvió atroz. Su pecho le dolía como nunca antes le había dolido.

—Soy un tonto… un gran tonto… Hinata… te he perdido… supongo que me lo merezco.

El pobre rubio cayó al suelo por completo, mojando la tierra con sus lágrimas. Lamentando sus actos del pasado. Lamentando haber perdido a Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se levantó del suelo lentamente, no dejaba de ver a la ida chica que estaba a su lado. Esa que lo había golpeado y lo había dejado fuera de batalla. Aseguró mentalmente que si Naruto no hubiera estado utilizando el chakra de Kurama, él también hubiera sufrido. Se colocó frente a la arrodillada ojiperla, y tomó la misma postura. Ambas orbes se fijaron una en la otra. De colores tan distintos pero que en esos momentos expresaban lo mismo… nervios.

—Hinata… ¿estás bien?

—S-Sasuke-kun… —La ojiperla pestañeó para observar mejor los oscuros y atrayentes ojos del pelinegro. Recordó cada palabra que él había dicho sobre ella hacía un momento, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse — H-hai, estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? Lamento haberte g-golpeado. Demo, debía parar todo eso.

—Lo sé —el Uchiha se sentó por completo en el suelo, mirando cómo la chica hacía lo mismo, la observó sin disimularlo —Hinata… —guardó silencio, de improvisto esto era tan difícil. Se acercó sutilmente, no quería perder ningún tipo de detalle del níveo y sonrojado rostro de esa hermosa joven. —Esto lo diré, y no creo repetirlo de seguido.

La Hyuuga le prestaba total atención, le dolía lo de Naruto, ella no quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco se lastimaría a ella misma. Y la verdad es que no sabía desde cuándo su corazón albergaba tantas cosas por cierto Uchiha, así que recién descubría sus sentimientos por el pelinegro, y verlo tan cerca hacía que su garganta se secara y su lengua se trabara sin poder gesticular ni un mísero monosílabo para poder responder. Sólo asintió con un pequeño movimiento de su rostro, y detalló cómo el Poseedor del Sharingan miraba al suelo, quizás le pasaba lo que a ella. No, no eso era imposible. Y al ver cómo esos negros ojos aprisionaban los suyos quitándoles la libertad, lo supo: se había enamorado de ese arrogante Uchiha.

—Hinata, quiero que —él nunca se había visto en la necesidad de decir esto, dado que todas las chicas lo hacían por él, y no sabía qué decir, y si así era como esas chicas se sentían al hacerlo, debía arrepentirse de no haber tomado en serio ninguna de sus palabras— quiero que estés conmigo. Me gustas. Siento cosas que nunca había sentido, y es sólo cuando estás a mi lado, o pienso en ti. Creo que —paró al recordar las palabras de la Haruno la noche anterior— estoy enamorado de ti.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente sus perlados ojos, escuchar al Uchiha decir esas palabras era algo increíble. Siempre creyó que el orgullo del muchacho era inamovible, pero ahí estaba él, diciéndole lo que sentía. Así que de alguna manera eso era Orgullo, decir lo que sientes a la persona indicada, mirándola a los ojos, sin importar nada más. Definitivamente no había nada de humillación. Sólo Orgullo Puro. Y ella también era orgullosa.

—Y-yo estoy enamorada de ti S-Sasuk

No pudo terminar de hablar, los finos labios del muchacho estaban ya tan cerca de los de ella que las respiraciones de ambos chocaban entre sí, mezclándose, de manera entrecortada entre pequeños jadeos, como si estuvieran sufriendo espasmos. Hinata tragó grueso, estaba sonrojada lo sabía pero ya no importaba eso.

Sasuke observaba los rosados y temblorosos labios que tanto anhelaba probar, pero es que degustar su respiración era alucinante. Se acercó un poco más logrando un leve roce de labios, sus manos instintivamente subieron hasta quedar ambas a cada lado del blancuzco rostro de la peliazul quien poseía sus perlados ojos ocultos bajo sus párpados. Lentamente el ojinegro, cerrando también sus ojos, abrió ligeramente su boca aprisionando los labios provocativos de esa Hyuuga que lo hacía comportarse de manera irracional. Era un contacto suave, nervioso, anhelante, dulce, descubridor. Sasuke se había perdido en colores lilas, azules y perlados que provenían de los labios de la menuda muchacha y se descubrió pensando que eso le encantaba, que quería besarla más y más, y que definitivamente era mejor que en sueños.

La Hyuuga se permitió relajarse y con cuidado subió sus manos hasta quedar ambas a cada lado del cuello del Uchiha quien la besaba como si no existiera mañana, de manera suave pero exigente. Hinata se dejaba guiar por lo que su cuerpo le decía que hiciera. Nunca lo había hecho, siempre había calculado de alguna manera su comportamiento. Si bien fue novia de Naruto hace unos cuantos años atrás, nunca habían pasado de un mísero roce de labios. Así que esto que sentía con este embriagante chico era nuevo y único para ella. Acarició el azabache cabello con sus finas manos, era sin duda más suave de lo que lo sintió la noche anterior cuando cuidaba del enfermo Sasuke.

El pobre muchacho sentía su cuerpo hervir, esas leves caricias que recibía en su cabello, era como si simplemente las pudiera percibir y eso no ayudaba a su ya agitada respiración y su tembloroso cuerpo. No lo podía resistir más, quizás Hinata lo odiaría por lo que iba a hacer, pero es que simplemente él ya no tenía control, no era él quien manejaba su cuerpo y acciones, era algo llamado deseo.

Tomó a la linda ojiperla por la cintura sin dejar de besarla, al parecer el aire no les hacía falta a ninguno; la alzó con sus fuertes brazos, levantándose y haciendo lo mismo con la sonrojada muchacha. Se separó un poco de ella, dejando de besarla. Miró sus labios rosados que ahora eran rojos por la fricción y pensó que él también los tendría de la misma manera. Se acercó de nuevo, esta vez dirigió su rostro al palpitante y elegante cuello de la Hyuuga, sus brazos aún reposaban en la pequeña cintura de la muchacha que permanecía inmóvil a la merced del moreno. Sasuke rozó sus labios en la blanca piel de la chica, percibiendo un exquisito aroma, "el rico aroma natural de Hinata", pensó. Y no pudo más, en cuestión de segundos la tenía recostada en su cama con él sobre ella. La miró, ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, lo mismo que él, con sus azulinos y largos cabellos esparcidos por la gran cama que estaba cubierta por la limpísima sábana blanca, era una vista hermosa, se acercó colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella, tragó fuerte esperando uno de esos golpes "suaves" de parte de la chica, pero no hizo ademán de zafarlo y esto lo alegró de una gran manera llenándolo de confianza. La besó, la besó imperante. La necesitaba, no le gustaban los dulces, pero los labios de Hinata eran la excepción.

Hinata comenzó a sentir una clase de hormigueos por todo el cuerpo, era algo agradable aunque raro, ya que eso hacía que recibiera más que gustosa los húmedos besos del azabache. Era algo envolvente, pero ese hormigueo iba en aumento, en un aumento indescifrablemente rápido. Tomó al muchacho por la camisa, apretando con fuerza. Esto sin duda hizo explotar al pelinegro, que casi sin pensarlo llevó su mano derecha a la descubierta y torneada pierna de la ojiperla. La subía con delicadeza, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel que acariciaba. Esa falda que llevaba la muchacha era sin duda un regalo que la misma vida le obsequiaba ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero sin duda lo tomaría con gratitud. Con una pasión exorbitante se dedicó a cubrir de besos los labios, cuello y la suave clavícula de la hermosa Peliazul, mientras que con delicadeza, y observando los perlados ojos de la muchacha, subía la ajustada camisa descubriendo así, el plano y hermoso abdomen el cual no tardó en ser terreno de sus labios.

.

.

.

Naruto se revolvió en el frío suelo, abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de tristeza. Se levantó un poco aturdido apoyándose en sus rodillas, cuando observó a unos orbes de color jade que expresaban algo parecido a lo que él mismo sentía.

Sakura miraba a Naruto, el rostro del rubio llevaba marcas hechas por el camino que habían tomado las lágrimas que él había derramado por un buen rato. Y sintió cómo su corazón se volvía añicos por esa imagen tan deprimente que el muchacho frente a ella tenía.

—Naruto —La voz de Sakura era queda y denotaba una gran preocupación— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Eh no te preocupes Sakura-chan. Todo está como debería estar.

—No lo dices muy alegremente. Dime, ¿es sobre Hinata?

La pelirrosa miró y detalló cada una de las expresiones que hizo el ojiazul, y como lo esperaba la primera que mostró fue tristeza. Y luego arrepentimiento.

—Sí, ella… ella ha escogido al Teme. Y la culpa ha sido mía por no haberme dado cuenta totalmente de ella desde antes.

—L-lo esperaba. —Sakura sabía que el pelinegro tarde o temprano admitiría que estaba enamorado de la ojiperla, y después de todo esa era la mejor opción que él debía tomar. Pero muy por aparte de su propia tristeza o dolor, estaba Naruto. —Naruto, yo lo siento. Ha sido mi culpa.

— ¿De qué hablas Sakura-chan?

— Antes cuando tú y Hinata comenzaron a salir, yo sentía muchos celos. No quería que te alejaras de mí Naruto. Era una niña tonta. Y gracias a eso, y por mi culpa, tú terminaste tu relación con ella.

—No Sakura-chan, no digas eso.

—No, déjame continuar Naruto. En ese momento cuando terminaste con ella por mí, me sentí muy bien. Me sentí por ese tiempo, mejor que Hinata. Pero la verdad es que somos diferentes, eso es todo. No soy mejor que nadie, ella es ella y yo, soy yo. Hinata siempre te había amado y yo arruiné eso. ¡Cuánto lo siento Naruto! —Las lágrimas afloraron en los verdosos ojos de la Haruno—Traté de acercarme a Sasuke, tenía las esperanzas tontas de que él me viera ahora que somos mayores, pero no lograba llamar su atención. Y fue entonces cuando volví a sentir celos de Hinata. Yo me aseguraba mentalmente que Sasuke no la vería, y que sólo yo podía acercarme a él, pero no he podido hacerlo. Y me volví a equivocar con Hinata. Me siento terriblemente mal Naruto. Espero que al menos tú me perdones.

Naruto suspiró, su corazón estaba destrozado, pero ver a Sakura llorar no era algo reconfortante. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó, ocultando la cabeza de la muchacha en su fuerte pecho mientras acariciaba su corto cabello rosa.

—Nunca he tenido rabia hacia ti Sakura, Y tampoco creo que Hinata o Sasuke la tengan. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ahora sólo nos toca apoyarlos en su decisión. Después de todo, nuestra amistad es primero, ¿no?

Sakura asintió levemente, permitiéndose abrazar al rubio y llorar todo cuanto quería en su pecho. Porque él nunca la rechazaría. Él siempre estaba para ella, aun en momentos como este.

**Notas finales:**

**Ohayo Minna-san. No había tenido Internet en mi cel. Hasta hoy que mi hermano me ha dado saldo. *O* Urra por los hermanos mayores que son pro. xD**

**Cómo les ha caído el último capi del manga? Oe ya quiero ver el que sigue. *O* jejeje Tan hermoso Kurama. Él siempre me cayó muy bien. Era tan endemoniadamente cute. *O* te quiero Kyuubi-sama. :D**

**Oki respondo reviews:**

**OotTakuG4me3r: **Bueh aquí está la conti… te ha gustado? Ahm ps sí de todo. Pero amo los de rpg. Jejeje ah y mmm los de pelea, o carros. Arriba los videojuegos yeeiii. Graacias por tu apoyo en el fic. :3

**Uchihacecy: **Pues he tardado por la falta de internet u_u gomen ne. Pues, sí. También me ha dolido lo del Rubio, yo lo quiero en serio. Pero es que el muy Baka abandonó a Hina-chan por Sakura. Así, que ps ni modo no? Jejejeje Siiii yo desde que leí el primer SasuHina escrito **Akai Yume, **me he enganchado con esta pareja tan hermosa :3 miauu

**Danny-chan20: **Aquí está la conti, espero sea de tu agrado. Y bueno, estos dos tórtolos ya se merecían algo de contacto real. xD y sí pobre de Narutín, pero Sasuke se le adelantó y además con un historial limpio de chicas xD Hinata será la primera para Sasuke xD jejejeeje.

**Magiu: **Ahhh Gracias :D bueno he tardado (tonta falta de saldo para el Inter) xD espero este capi te guste aún más. :D

**Naietzu Kiro Kun: **Waaa me alegra que estés satisfecha aunque eso sólo agranda mi responsabilidad a cada capítulo. O_O xD Pero sí, el SasuHina se hacía pedir por sí solo. :P Tranqui yo amo a Narutín (aunque no con Hinata) xD así que de a poco le daré su felicidad. Él es un hermoso chico, que tiene mi aprecio, será baka pero lo amo. xD ah y no te preocupes xD en casa vemos anime casi todos (incluyendo Mamá) pero sólo yo soy la Otaku que ve un montón, y gasta dinero en eso. xD jejeje Ah y nadie sabe que escribo fics, sólo mi hermano mayor que también es Otaku. xD y él me guarda el secret xD JAjajaja Mi Inner se ha alegrado con tus palabras, te dice que Igu… (**Gaby, creo que puedo decirlo yo misma ¬¬ ok ok xD Gracias, Feliz año para ti también :D ahhh y cómo crees que estoy yo con el tonto control del Uchiha ese? Pero ya ves, aquí lo está perdiendo como un corcho en una botella de vino *O* y de eso me estoy encargando yo misma mwajajajajajajaj) **Ok bien mucho Inner, cálmate xD Bueh espero sea de tu agrado este cap. Besos. Y Feliz Año. :D

**Larareshiram97: **Sí que sufrió, pero quién lo mandó a dejar a Hina? Pero yo igual lo quiero así que lo haré ser feliz, pero debe superar su dolor xD jejejejeje Ay siiii sufrí un chorro con ese capi, yo como que: "**Noooooo, Masashi no puede hacer esto. No a mi Neji No… u_u" **Y luego vi volando al ave de la frente y dije que sí, que ya era irreversible. Noooo, pero ni modo. Él es el dueño, no importa cuánto nos quejemos, él hará lo que quiera Y_Y con tal no mate a Hinata-sama. U_u

**Bueno Minna-san gracias por leer este fic. Los quiero un montón. Besos para todos, y que este 2013 sea un año genialoso para ustedes, para mí, y para el SasuHina :D yeeeiiiii *O***


	14. Que?

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, los que quedan vivos, como los que Masashi ha Asesinado, le pertenecen a él. Demonios, deberías cuidarlos, no matarlos buaaa T_T, aun así te quiero Masashi-Sensei.**

**Advertencias: OOC más que todo con Sasuke, cosa que él nunca haría en el anime/manga, exceptuando Road to Ninja claro está. xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unas hermosas pestañas largas y oscuras subían y bajaban dándole la libertad a que la luz del mediodía, o la tarde —era muy difícil de saber— dieran de lleno con los perlados ojos que debían proteger. Hinata bostezó, estaba algo cansada, se removió en la gran cama en donde estaba acostada hasta que notó un peso en su cintura en forma de agarre, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mirando a su lado izquierdo donde sentía el origen de un calor increíblemente delicioso. Y ahí estaba Sasuke, ese pelinegro que se había robado su corazón. Sonrió dulcemente mientras lo miraba dormir como un niño. Se atrevió a observar el torso desnudo del pelinegro y un sonrojo se plasmó en su rostro.

.

.

.

**FlashBack:**

Hinata estaba enrojecida, al parecer sus sentidos se estaban yendo hacia un lugar desconocido. Sintió las grandes y fuertes manos del pelinegro acariciar su abdomen mientras subía con una calma extravagante la ajustada camisa de la nerviosa peliazul, como si disfrutara de la piel que sus dedos lograban acariciar. Ella, por su parte, tomaba con fuerza y nerviosismo la nuca del ojinegro atrayéndola hacia ella, sus labios se unían con necesidad del uno por el otro, con curiosidad de averiguar a plenitud cómo eran sus bocas, sus lenguas, qué sabor tenían. Sasuke se apartó, con un leve color rosa en sus pálidas mejillas se deshizo de su camisa, pero en vez de abalanzarse, sólo fijó su vista oscura en la iluminada de ella. Quería observar a esa hermosa chica que estaba bajo él. Era la primera vez que esto le pasaba, estar enamorado nunca estuvo en sus planes. Pero se sentía tan bien, y sólo pensó que se debía a que era ella, esa hermosa ojiperla que lo había enamorado sin proponérselo.

La peliazul pestañeó varias veces sonrojándose aún más al notar la blanca piel del esculpido torso del Uchiha. Tragó fuerte y su moral la golpeó fuertemente al sentir ese frío pecho sobre el casi desnudo de ella. Palideció aún más al darse cuenta de que sólo estaba esa pequeña prenda de color negro cubriendo sus grandes senos.

—Sas-Sasuke-kun yo… —Sasuke le quitaba el habla con besos cortos que repetía una y otra vez con una sonrisa divertida— Yo —besos— no —besos— tal vez —besos— deberíamos —besos— Parar.

El último de los Uchiha paró, observándola detenidamente. La vio morder sus labios y dirigir su tímida mirada lejos de la suya. Estaba asustada y nerviosa. Él estaba de la misma manera. Y aunque no quería parar, lo haría por ella. Podía esperar.

—Está bien Hime —llevó una de sus manos al sonrojado rostro de la Hyuuga, y con sumo cariño lo acarició— Pero, quédate aquí.

—Demo Oto-san…

—Sólo serán unas horas, luego puedes irte si quieres.

Hinata asintió y observó cómo el pelinegro la ocultó bajo sus sábanas y se recostó a su lado, tomándola fuertemente por su cintura y dándole un pequeño beso antes de acurrucarse a su lado y quedarse hablando con ella hasta que sus negros ojos se cerraron y tras ellos unos perlados.

.

.

.

**Fin Flashback**

¿Era necesario recordar lo cobarde que había sido? Su cuerpo la culpaba de haber parado todo hacía unas horas, pero su mente la elogiaba en gran manera. Supo inmediatamente que haber sido capaz de parar lo que había iniciado con Sasuke, la hacía merecedora de un premio enorme. Pero no lo había hecho porque no quería estar con él, lo hizo porque había prometido a su madre seguir virgen para el hombre que sería su esposo; y aunque ella quería dentro de sí que fuera el pelinegro el que la acompañara toda su vida, debía saber esperar y lo haría.

—Mmm… —el pelinegro la observó detenidamente apoyando su cabeza en su mano abierta mientras el codo reposaba en la cama, atrayendo la mirada de la hermosa chica a su lado— Creo que ha sido bueno haber vuelto a la aldea.

—H-Hai —Hinata se sonrojó, sabía que él lo había dicho por ella, pero el tono de voz que utilizó fue uno tan suave que la hizo tener una ensoñación de lo hermoso que había sido para ella conocer al último de los Uchiha— A mí también m-me alegra q-que hayas vuelto Sasuke-kun.

—Voy a llevarte a tu casa.

La ojiperla miró sorprendida al muchacho que estaba acostado a su lado, él quería llevarla hasta su casa… bueno, no había de qué preocuparse, ¿no? Sólo sería hasta la puerta, y así no tendría que defender a Sasuke de las garras de su padre… Hinata asintió, se levantó de la cama siendo seguida por unos oscuros ojos que detallaban la desnuda espalda de la chica, guardando en su memoria cómo se veía, pues de seguro no la vería de seguido; la miró un poco más hasta que fue oculta tras la camisa ajustada que resaltaba las curvas de la ojiperla. De soslayo miró las contorneadas piernas de la Hyuuga, que giraban haciéndolo reaccionar y subir rápidamente su mirada a unos perlados ojos que lo detallaban a él, produciendo un sonrojo atroz en el rostro de la peliazul. Sasuke se estremeció, era un suertudo al haberse enamorado de esa chica, y no la dejaría. No la abandonaría nunca.

Se levantó él también, y después de haberse colocado su camisa y de que ambos arreglaran un poco el cabello, partieron rumbo al territorio Hyuuga. Mientras que el semblante del pelinegro era uno serio, el de la ojiperla era un mar de nervios. Caminaron juntos, cerca uno del otro. Las personas que pasaban los miraban como si no pudiera ser cierto lo que sus ojos detallaban. Un Uchiha y un Hyuuga juntos. Eso era algo nuevo y extraño. Sasuke percibía la manera en que eran vistos, pero le valía muy poco los pensamientos y murmullos tontos de la gente. No había siquiera motivo para fulminarlos con la mirada.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de camino, ambos chicos estaban frente a las tradicionales puertas del clan Hyuuga. La ojiperla abrió la puerta con su calma tan característica y unos hombres la saludaron con una gran reverencia. Sus rostros al ver al Uchiha fueron de puro asombro, pero si venía con Hinata-sama debía ser por una misión o algo así. Además, preguntarle a Hinata el porqué de ese Uchiha en los territorios Hyuuga sería una falta de respeto así que decidieron saludar con una leve inclinación a Sasuke para no ser tan descortés.

Hinata por su parte no entendía por qué el pelinegro aún estaba a su lado. Lo miró de lado y no pudo lograr descifrar su inexpresivo rostro. Pensó que él sólo la acompañaría un poco más adelante y luego se iría al ver que estaba completamente a salvo allí.

—Hinata, ¿Dónde está tu padre?

— ¿Eh? —La ojiperla lo miró con incredulidad, ¿por qué preguntaba por su padre?— Debe estar en su s-salón de estudio. D-demo, ¿p-por qué t-tú…?

—Quiero hablar de un asunto con él. Llévame.

—D-demo… Sasuke-kun…

Calló al darse cuenta que no lograría nada negándose. Suspiró en forma de derrota y caminó hasta el lugar conocido como el gran salón de estudio de Hiashi Hyuuga. Tragó fuertemente, pero decidió confiar en el pelinegro que caminaba a su lado de manera calmada. Hinata paró frente a la gran puerta tradicional forrada de papel especial, se arrodilló y habló pausadamente. No sabía lo que tramaba Sasuke, pero él estaba justo a su lado y su semblante serio la hizo temblar de nuevo.

—Oto-san… ¿se encuentra allí?

—Sí Hinata. Pasa hija.

—Hai —La ojiperla aún arrodilla corrió la gran puerta corrediza hacia un lado para luego hacer una reverencia— Uchiha Sasuke-san quiere hablarte padre.

—Mmm —Hiashi tomaba té mientras dejó a un lado unas cuantas hojas de algo al parecer importante. —Y ¿qué desea hablarme Uchiha Sasuke? Pasen ambos.

Los dos jóvenes hicieron caso y entraron, Hinata cerró de nuevo la puerta y se posicionó al lado del pelinegro. No le gustaba todo este misterio, pero no tenía más escapatoria.

—Hyuuga Hiashi, no soy una persona que suela dar rodeos a la hora de decir algo.

—Créeme Uchiha Itachi, que yo tampoco lo soy.

La ojiperla podía imaginarse a ella misma con un cuchillo cortando la densidad de la atmósfera y la tensión. Estos dos no los veía siendo muy amables el uno con el otro en un futuro. Si ella sería algo más con Sasuke, y si algún día en un futuro lejano, cuando Sasuke y ella estuvieran preparados, debían hablarlo con su padre, definitivamente no sabría cómo tratar esa situación.

—No me esperaba menos.

—Bien, Uchiha Sasuke, dime el motivo de tu visita. Porque no creo que hayas venido a que nos halagáramos mutuamente nuestras directas maneras de decir las cosas.

—Hmph… Vine a pedir a su hija como esposa.

—… ¡¿Qué?! —Ambos, padre e hija no podían creer lo q habían escuchado.

**..**

**.**

**.**

…**.**

Naruto y Sakura caminaban un poco cabizbajos por las hermosas calles de Konoha. El silencio entre ellos era como un bálsamo que cubría las heridas que recién se habían abierto y que ellos procuraban curar. La pelirrosa dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio que caminaba mirando a sus pies moverse uno delante del otro. Le dolió su corazón de nuevo. No importaba si el rubio le había dicho que no la culpaba ni nada, pero dentro de ella sabía que perdonarse a sí misma era la parte más difícil. Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Naruto…

— ¿Sí, Sakura-chan?

—Yo, me preguntaba… no, mejor olvídalo.

—No, —Naruto se animó de nuevo, no podía negarse a sí mismo que estaba devastado, pero su amigo quería ser feliz con la ojiperla, y ella también lo quería, qué más debía hacer sino dejarlos quererse. Ahora sólo le tocaba sonreír de nuevo. —Habla Sakura-chan, soy todo oídos Dattebayo.

—Bueno yo… —Sakura se sonrojó al verlo sonreír. Naruto era un chico fuerte, lo sabía. Y admiraba eso de él. Sabía que él siempre estaría para ella, para Sasuke e incluso para Hinata, aún si sólo fuera amistosamente. ¿Por qué siempre había buscado a Sasuke? Aún después de haber sido tan feliz en el tiempo en que había sido la novia de Naruto. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta como para despreciar a ese rubio que siempre le alegraba el corazón? — Naruto… Démonos una oportunidad.

—Eh… — ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿A qué demonios se quiso referir con eso de darse una oportunidad? — ¿A qué te refieres Sakura-chan? Dattebayo.

—Me gustaría ser tu novia de nuevo Naruto-kun. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos damos una oportunidad?

— ¿Qué?

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:**

**Lol al fin terminé este capi. Mi inspiración falla cada vez más. **

**Pido extremas disculpas. **

**Y espero su perdón.**

**Si me perdonan le regalaré a Sasuke. /o/**

**Sasuke: Hey… **

**Yo: ¿Qué? Acaso nunca has querido tener un Harem?**

**Sasuke: Ahm… ejem… ejem… Oh mira… Ahí está Hinata. Me voy.**

**Yo: Ah no… tú no vas a ningún lado… Jutsu prisión de agua. —Sasuke ha sido atrapado— Mwajajajaja**

**Sasuke: brabrrrwrwrjabrkkb —Sonido de burbujas—.**

**Yo: Lo siento Sasuke, no te oigo. De igual forma no puedo liberarte hasta que los lectores no me perdonen, y sólo será para regalarte a ellas. Mwajajajaja.**

**Ok, Ok. Agradezco a los Reviews, favs y follows. Los amo. *O* Y me alegran las horas cuando veo esas notificaciones. Besos y abrazos.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Sasuhinakushinata**

**OotTakuG4me3r**

**Mangetsu hyuga**

**Danny-chan20**

**Sakusa**

**Larareshiram97**

**Naietzu Kiro Kun**

**Karo-chan**

**Jessychan13**

**Bienvenidos Nuevos Lectores. **

**Gracias por mantenerse Antiguos lectores.**

**Los amo a todos.**

**Nimbus 2014 para todos yeeeeiiiiii**

**Lemon para el próximo capi. Jejeje**

**Matta Ne~**


	15. para ser aceptado

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Este fic está basado en el magnífico y troleador manga llamado Naruto. Su autor es Masashi Kishimoto y es publicado a través de Shonen Jump, SubManga (que es donde yo lo leo) jajaja y tantas otras páginas en la web. Gracias a los traductores los amamos.**

**Bien, volví… ya a este fic no le queda mucho. DX así que pospuse el Lemon. Vale?**

**Pero bueh es que Sasuke es un efusivo loco.**

**Miauuu**

**Bienvenidos.**

…**..**

…

**.**

Hinata no podía subsistir más en ese lugar. Sentía como si el aire cada vez más pasara a ser una existencia etérea. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, sintiéndolo más caliente que de costumbre. Esto no le estaba pasando a ella. Si recién se estaba dando cuenta que amaba al pelinegro… y ahora él estaba delante de ella y su padre pidiendo su mano. Era… increíblemente extraño.

—Como has oído, Hiashi Hyuuga. Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, quiero casarme con Hinata Hyuuga. Y créeme que no aceptaré un "NO" por respuesta —Sasuke bostezó un poco mientras volvía a colocar una expresión llena de tranquilidad e indiferencia.

—Y… —Hiashi frunció su ceño, un Uchiha, no… el ex–traidor Sasuke Uchiha quería a su hija, su pequeña Hinata, como esposa. Esto era increíble— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la daré como esposa?

—Oto-san… —Hinata palideció… era cierto que todo era muy rápido… pero ella sí quería estar con el chico serio y casi frío que robó su corazón.

—Hmph… parece que no lo entiendes. Sea como sea, me casaré con ella.

—Eso lo veremos. Hinata… acompaña a este joven a la salida… y luego vienes… tenemos que hablar seriamente.

—H-Hai Oto-san.

Hinata se levantó como pudo, y acompañada por un Sasuke que sonreía de manera ladina y casi burlona llegó hasta la gran entrada del clan Hyuuga.

—S-Sasuke-kun —Tragó fuerte teniendo aún su rostro impregnado en rojo— T-tú… de verdad… tú…

—Hmph… sí. —Sasuke sonrió un poco, acercó su rostro al níveo de Hinata y con el dorso de una de sus manos acarició las sonrosadas mejillas de la ojiperla produciendo en ella un suspiro quedo— Quiero casarme contigo. T-tú… —Sasuke observó con fuerza a los perlados orbes de Hinata y no pudo evitar sentir cómo su corazón se agitaba en su pecho… definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella— ¿tú no quieres hacerlo?

—¿Eh? —Hinata se perdió en la oscuridad que emanaba de los ojos del Uchiha y sintió sus piernas desfallecer, no podía negarlo se moría por ese pelinegro— S-Sí Sasuke-kun… quiero… quiero estar contigo siempre.

—Gracias Hinata…

¿Cómo no sentirse el hombre más feliz y completo de todo el mundo? Se enamoró de una mujer perfecta para él. Deseaba más que nadie poder compartir el resto de su vida con ella. Dejar atrás toda clase de amargura y rencor, y poder ser aquél capaz de hacerla feliz.

Sonrió por enésima vez, y con parsimonia depositó un cálido beso en los rosados labios de la Hyuuga, recibiendo de ella una queda y tímida respuesta en su beso.

….

…

..

.

—Naruto… —Sakura entristeció un poco al ver la cara de asombro que el rubio dibujaba en su petrificado rostro— Mejor olvida lo que dije… mmm bueno… debo irme. Tengo que estudiar unas medicinas importantes para utilizarlas en el hospital.

Sakura sonrió tristemente, pero no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta de parte de Naruto. Agitó su mano en señal de despedida y salió corriendo de allí dejando al Uzumaki congelado en medio de las calles de Konoha.

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar. No estaba en sus 5 sentidos. No era como que él tomara mucho sake, pero justo ahora se sentía como si hubiera ingerido botellas y botellas de ese licor tan fuerte. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué Sakura lo había sorprendido así? ¿Una oportunidad? Su corazón justo ahora no sabía cómo sentirse. Pudo notar cómo Sakura se iba con su rostro entristecido, pero no quiso pararla, no se sentía nada bien.

Caminó poco a poco hasta su apartamento, abrió la puerta y se tendió en su pequeña cama. No quería llorar de nuevo, por Kami-sama, él era un hombre, era un ninja, era el Hijo del 4to Hokage, era el portador del Kyuubi, no debía llorar más. Pero su corazón parecía que iba a destrozarse en cualquier momento.

—Dobe… —Sasuke abrió la puerta sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso, y de la misma manera entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta de nuevo— tenemos que hablar…

—Teme… no estoy de ánimos. Si es por Hinata… ya te dije que estaba bien. Ella te ama… y tú a ella. Eso es suficiente.

—Hmph… entonces sí has madurado —Sasuke sonrió por la burla hacia su amigo, pero calló al ver a Naruto quedarse serio, y sin seguirle la corriente o ponerse a gritar devolviéndole cantidades de insultos— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Teme… —Naruto se sentó en la cama, viendo cómo Sasuke hacía lo mismo— Sakura… me dijo que… quería que nos diéramos una oportunidad…

—Hmph… ¿una oportunidad? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Nada… no pude responderle… se marchó con tristeza. Yo… es que no lo sé. Aún no me siento del todo preparado.

—Dobe… yo…

—Tranquilo Teme… no tienes la culpa de nada. —Naruto soltó un suspiro— No sé qué hacer.

—Esas cosas debes pensarlas con calma Dobe… pero creo que Sakura tuvo que pensarlo muy bien y arriesgarse en decírtelo. Piensa en cómo se debe sentir ella.

—Lo haré.

…

…

.

..

—Entonces Hinata… —Hiashi no perdía de vista ningún tipo de expresión del rostro de su hija que estaba frente a él en su despacho— Dime ¿cómo ha llegado a suceder esto con ese joven Uchiha?

—P-Padre… —el sonrojo llenaba su rostro, tener que hablar con su padre sobre un muchacho no era nada fácil— Yo… lo conocí hace un buen tiempo… primero era un buen amigo… y luego… y-yo… me enamoré de él…

—Y al parecer él de ti también. —Hiashi miró hacia un lado, mientras que un sonrojo se plantaba en su cara… hablar de esas cosas con su hija no era nada fácil— Y… ¿Ya has estado con él?

—¡N-No! ¡Oto-san! Yo no —aunque no podía decir que estuvo a punto de estarlo— no he estado c-con él…

—Mmm… —soltó el aire retenido— eso me alivia un poco hija. Pero él debe mostrarme que de verdad te ama. Y sé cómo hacerlo.

…

..

.

Dos largos días pasaron, Sasuke caminaba por las calles con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pulcro pantalón blanco. La camisa azul oscuro se pegaba a su cuerpo gracias al viento que daba de lleno con su cuerpo. Chasqueó la lengua, tenía dos días sin ver a su ojiperla, y eso lo estaba cabreando.

—Sasuke-kun —El pelinegro paró al escuchar el grito femenino que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Oh… Ino… ¿qué sucede?

—Sasuke, Sasuke… ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—Mmm… quizás si te explicas, pueda entenderte.

—Tch… Neji me lo dijo, está muy preocupado por Hinata. Y todo es tu culpa.

—Ino… —cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar paz en su interior y no salir con gritos a la rubia, y sólo porque había pronunciado el nombre de su amada— Explícate de una vez, joder.

—Entonces… —Ino abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida— no lo sabes… y eso que eres su novio… o algo así.

—Ino… si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto.

—Hinata… Hiashi la tiene encerrada, dice que no la dejará salir más. Porque no quiere que la veas más.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Es la verdad… Neji me lo dijo… sabes que su prima para él lo es todo. Está muy preocupado, pero ni a él lo deja verla.

—Joder… maldito viejo Hyuuga.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, y sin decir nada más desapareció de la vista de la rubia, encaminándose hacia el territorio Hyuuga.

—Amor… —Ino tocó un pequeño botón que estaba en su cuello con una cinta transmisora— primera fase de la misión: completada.

—Bien Ino… —Neji sonrió al recibir la información de parte de su novia— lo has hecho muy bien, tal como lo esperaba. Déjame el resto a mí.

—Claro que sí… te amo… waaa esto está interesante.

—Sí que lo está. También te amo. Nos reunimos en el punto acordado a la hora acordada.

—Claro que sí.

…

..

.

.

Sasuke saltó dentro del territorio Hyuuga, debía encontrar a Hiashi y obligarlo a liberar a su hermosa novia. Al saltar fue recibido por un castaño de casi su misma edad, pelilargo y de ojos color perla.

—Neji…

—Sasuke…

—¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Me temo que no lo sé.

—¿Y Hiashi?

—En el dojo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo estoy pensando, lo estoy haciendo.

—Sólo te digo una cosa Uchiha. Todo esto está ocurriendo por tu culpa. ¿Por qué te fijaste en mi prima?

—Fue imposible no hacerlo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás Hyuuga. Amo a Hinata, y sea como sea la sacaré de su prisión.

—Ja… no lo lograrás.

—Mírame.

Sasuke fue hacia el dojo del clan Hyuuga. La imponente figura del líder del clan se notaba impasible sentado frente a las puertas del gran dojo. Sasuke llegó frente a él exponiendo un aura demoníaca inmensa.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Lejos de ti, Uchiha.

—¿Quién te crees para hacer todo esto?

—Su padre, y eso es suficiente. Si de verdad la amas, déjala. Deja de buscarla. O siquiera intentar hablar con ella. Tú no le convienes. Has sido un traidor. No quiero que mi hija esté emparentada con alguien como tú.

…

..

.

—Sakura-chan —los nudillos del ojiazul golpeaban con algo de fuerza la enorme puerta de la casa de la pelirrosada, mientras que sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar— ¡Sakura-chan!

—Ah… Hola Naruto-kun —una señora de mediana edad salió al abrir la puerta con una sonrisa— ¿cómo estás?

—Bien Señora Haruno… eh… ¿está Sakura-chan?

—Mmm no, pero ella dijo que iba a caminar un rato. La he visto un poco triste, quizás la puedas animar Naruto-kun.

—Lo haré. Dattebayo. Gracias.

Naruto se volvió, corrió y corrió. Debía encontrarla cuanto antes. Sus pies comenzaron a correr casi solos. Y pararon al detallar un cabello particularmente rosado. Era Sakura. Estaba sentada en el banco donde Naruto casi la había besado por primera vez hacía tiempo, cuando eran unos niños y se había transformado en Sasuke.

—Sakura-chan —la chica giró su cuerpo encontrándose con el rubio que se acercaba con el rostro gacho y sus manos en los bolsillos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. La verdad era que Naruto era un chico muy guapo— tenemos que hablar Sakura-chan.

—Después de tanto tiempo de rogar que estuviéramos los tres juntos de nuevo, todo tenía que cambiar de esta manera.

—Nada ha cambiado Sakura-chan —El rubio se sentó a su lado— sobre lo que dijiste hace dos días…

—Te dije que lo olvidaras Naruto-kun. Yo no quiero causarte más problemas.

—No lo quiero olvidar, Ttebayo.

—¿Qué dices? —La ojijade miró con asombro los nerviosos ojos azulados de Naruto que comenzaba a sonrojarse un poco— Naruto…

—Que… sí quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad. Discúlpame por no haberte dicho nada antes. Es que me dejaste un poco frío… y no sabía cómo responderte, Dattebayo… pero ahora lo sé. Siempre estuviste en mi corazón Sakura… quiero que lo estés siempre.

—Naruto… —Los ojos de color jade comenzaron a cristalizarse, un gran sentimiento de alegría brotaba de dentro de su corazón.— Muchas gracias Naruto.

—Gracias a ti Sakura-chan…

Naruto sonrió, mientras veía cómo Sakura se acercaba a él, con lentitud y un beso era dejado en sus labios. Se sintió como si un volcán hubiera estallado en su corazón. Y entendió que nunca la había dejado de querer. Ahora sólo le deseaba la mejor de las suertes a su mejor amigo y la chica que también quiso.

….

…

..

.

—Hmph… ¿de qué hablas anciano?

—No creí que fueras la clase de chico a los que hay que repetirles las cosas, Sasuke Uchiha. Ya he dicho… si la amas te alejarás de ella.

—Pues… lamento no caer en tus tonterías. Pero yo no me alejaré de Hinata. La amo, así que no dejaré que nadie se interponga, ni tú. Hmph…

—Y… ¿qué harás?

—Si es necesario… lucharé contigo, y con todo el clan Hyuuga, y me llevaré a Hinata lejos de este maldito lugar. ¿Lo has entendido Hiashi? Así que prepárate —Sasuke tomó su posición de pelea— Te destrozaré justo ahora.

—Hmph… —Hiashi sonrió cerrando sus ojos— Neji… es tiempo.

—Sí Hiashi-sama. —Neji desapareció justo enfrente de ellos.

—¿Qué esperas Hyuuga? No te atacaré si estás sentado. Levántate.

—No hay necesidad de eso Uchiha Sasuke.

—Hiashi-sama— Neji volvió— Listo.

—S-Sasuke-kun — El Uchiha giró su cuerpo encontrando a su amor al lado del recién llegado Neji.

—Hinata… ¿estás bien? ¿Hiashi qué es todo esto?

—Uchiha Sasuke… has aprobado tu solicitud de casarte con mi hija.

—… —Sasuke observó a Neji, quien sonrió burlonamente, la única que estaba en igualdad de condiciones de no terminar de entender lo que pasaba era Hinata. —Entonces todo era mentira…

—En cierta parte… sólo quería saber de lo que eres capaz de hacer por mi pequeña Hinata.

—Hubieras preguntado.

—No hubiera sido lo mismo.

—Hmph…

—Bien… entonces… si así lo quieren… desde mañana mismo comienzan los trámites de su boda.

….

..

.

.

**Notas Finales:**

**Capítulo semicorto recién salido del horno xD**

**Miauuuu…**

**Creo que terminará en el próximo capítulo.**

**Mi primer fic SasuHina terminará pronto DX**

**T****T**

**Así que colocaré ya saben el Lemon por allá. **

**Lamento no poder responderle los reviews justo ahora. **

**T_T Pero pronto lo haré por MP**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por esperar las actualizaciones. :D**

**Los amo!**

**3**


End file.
